Heirs To The Legend
by The Real Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: 20 years after the end of the war, and new enemy and war arises. The children of the Meisters are the ones who answer the call to fight. Many many OCs.
1. Beginning of it All

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. Do not use them without permission by me in a written format.

**Chapter 1:**

**Beginning Of It All**

_Dawn broke on a new age, the next generation, and a continued battle; it was the start of a new legacy, it was the beginning of a new legend._

The Year is 2332 AD. The Earth sphere is at peace and has been so since the actions of Celestial Being 20 years ago after the last mission at Lagrange 2 against the Innovators.

The members of the Earth Sphere Federation have learned to live in peace with one another and smaller independent countries are following in their footsteps. Conflicts are resolved with diplomacy and the people of Earth have become accustomed to dealing with their problems and differences without resorting to violence. Mankind is on the verge of entering into a new era of prosperity without bloodshed.

The anti war organization known as Celestial Being is gone. The formers members rejoin their forces from time to time, however, if the need arises in order to prevent any threats to the current state of the world.

The Gundams are gone. And with them all the ways of war have too been discarded.

…

[Somewhere in the Union/ 11:34 AM]

The street is crowded with people. Men, women, and children leisurely walk the wide roads enjoying the early afternoon and busying themselves with shopping, brunch, and the ease of a peaceful life.

A little boy rushes to a store window and presses his face to the glass. "Mommy Mommy look at the doggies!" His smile widened when one of the puppies in the pet store window took notice of the rosy cheeked boy and pawed at him through the glass on the opposite side of the window to where his hand was plastered.

The boy's mother chuckled as she bent down to his level. "Aw isn't he adorable?" The golden lab pup wagged his tail, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh Mommy Mommy _PLEASE _can I have him?" His eyes were pleading and he looked as if he might burst into tears if he was given a refusal.

The mother's eyes softened looking down at her son. "Well….We'll have to see….Maybe, if your g-"

"Mommy, what's that?" The boy had lost all interest in the dog and was now pointing to a small speck in the window. As his mother narrowed her eyes at it, the black circle seemed to grow larger and larger. Something clicked in her mind as she realized what she saw was only a reflection in the glass. She whipped around and her eyes widened at the dark growing mass in the sky.

She grabbed her son and shielded him with her body as a missile hit the pavement twenty feet away.

…

[Horizons Apartments/ 11:47 AM]

"Aiden! Get in here _NOW_!" The violet eyed Dylandy brother rushed into the living room of the small apartment that they shared. The tone of his brother's voice had alarmed and frightened him by the urgency in it, making him immediately dropped the hot iron he was using to press his clothes and rushed to Eithen's side.

He found his brother sitting on the living room couch in front of the TV which he had been just been turned on. Aiden would have reprimanded his emerald eyed twin for frightening him but he saw how Eithen's eyes were glued to the screen, and that his face had an almost mortified look on it.

Knowing it had to be something immensely serious to affect Eithen to that degree; Aiden remained silent and turned to the screen to see what had evoked such a reaction.

…

[11:49 AM]

A slender, attractive girl in her late teens walked thoughtfully down a busy street lined with restaurants and shops looking for a place to spend her lunch break. A cool breeze blew her violet hair through the air and smiled, reflecting on her calm happy life.

The smile quickly faded, however, and she knew something was off when she spotted a mass of people crowded in front of an electronics store in the block up ahead.

Curious, she ventured towards them. Standing on her tip toes, tried to look over the sea of heads to try to catch a glimpse of what was being broadcasted to the enormous big screen TV displayed in the window. Failing at this she pushed through the mob until she reached a place where see could look up to the screen.

Red violet eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the pillars of smoke and fire rising from a destroyed city that was being filmed live from an aerial view.

She forced her way back out from inside the crowd and broke into a run towards her black SUV she has parked around the corner. Once inside she ignited the engine and pulled away from the curb, hurriedly making her way back home.

…

The door flew open and slammed against the way. The sole occupant of the apartment, a green haired man, jumped in his seat at the noise from where he was reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

"Babe!" He gasped in exasperation. "Aren't you supposed to be at scho-"

Too busy discarding her bags and grabbing the remote to the TV to interrupt him any sooner, Abby quickly interjected, "Classes can wait Alex- Haven't you been watching the news?"

Raising his eyebrows in sarcasm, the gray eyed man lifted his magazine and made a mocking face at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him in disapproval, she let the jab slip and pressed the button to turn on the TV.

Alex's eyes followed hers and together the young couple stared in horror as the image of a mobile suit was shown on screen.

…

[Preventers Head Quarters/ 12:56 PM]

Aya Erde (Castro's) face flashed on the main monitor. The passage of time was apparent on her face but she was still beautiful, even through the pain in her eyes and stress in her voice.

"Tieria and I are on our way!" She looked distraught for a moment as her eyes left the screen, presumably watching the continued reports; she whispered to herself "….what's going on…." Coming back to the present she directed her attention back to the communication screen. When she spoke the struggle was evident in her shaky voice but there was still strength there. "Did we find out who's behind this yet?"

Although he was off screen, presumably driving the vehicle transporting them, Tieria's voice could clearly be heard when he asked. "Also, have our systems picked up on any other terrorist activities aside from this single one that's been reported so far? We need to pour all our resources into finding out how they had the power to do this. Do we have any information about them? Any records about their weapons from before?"

On the other end of the line at the headquarters, Sumeragi cast her eyes to the floor in a mixture of guilt, shame, and helplessness. "….No…." She shook her head, a gesture to herself more than anyone else. When she lifted her face to stare into Aya's eyes again there was a new found determination. "But we _WILL _find out. And we _Will_ stop them."

She turned around to meet the supporting gazes of her fellow teammates who had already made it to the base. Setsuna, Feldt, Lyle, and Anew were present and looked back to her with tired hardened eyes but with approval and the strength to fight in their faces.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Feldt who was furiously hammering at the keyboard in front of her. "They're broadcasting a message!"

Sumeragi cringed at the parallel that this new threat was drawing with the video Celestial Being had released after their first intervention. "Display it!"

Aya's face on the largest monitor was replaced with a white screen with words running across it. The room went silent as every mind processed the message being relayed through all televisions in the world.

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"That's a lie!"

"How could they link themselves to us?"

Cries of confusion, disbelief, and outrage filled the room as the broadcasted message ended and the television screen reverted back to images of the destruction left in the wake of the mobile suit attack.

Sumeragi was silent as endless thoughts ran through her mind. When she spoke her voice was low, quiet, and solemn.

"Our new enemy…..no the Earth's new enemy…is the group that has introduced itself as Divine Judgment. They claim to be the sister organization of Celestial Being. And yet they are now destroying everything that Celestial Being has ever fought for…Prepare yourselves."

She suddenly looked exhausted, and the years that had passed since she first led Celestial Being into victory showed especially clear in that moment. But Sumeragi quickly steeled herself and gave her first order.

"Allelujah, Marie, Patrick and Kati will do independent work elsewhere. Billy is to research at a different angle separately as well. We all need to do what we can. And we need to do it now. Godspeed Aya, Tieria."

…

[Horizons Apartments/ 1:18]

Eithan pulled on his coat and reached for his wallet and keys.

"I'm going to the Katagiri's."

Aiden nodded in understanding as he also collected his bike helmet in preparation for leaving the apartment.

"I'm going to gather the others."

The brothers stepped out of their door and closed it behind them. Outside of their apartment they locked eyes for only a moment, knowing that there was no time to spare, but giving a nod to one another before they parted ways.

"Good luck, Eithan." Aiden offered concern in his voice.

"Same to you."

The two turned and went their separate ways, each on a mission; both would have to succeed if they could have any hope of saving the world.

…

Eithan walked sullenly up the pebbled walkway that led to the door of a refined and elegant looking mansion. His dishwater blonde hair blew lightly in the wind as he advanced with a stoic air about him towards the door, not bothering to notice the brilliant flowers just coming into bloom lining the side of the paved path. He was aware that the blossoms were there, having appreciated their beauty on numerous occasions before when he had visited the estate for his parent's reunions and others such occasions. He had a keen sense of appreciation for nature and any other day he would have spared them a glance, but today he had come to this place for a purpose.

After a push of the doorbell, a kindly maid opened the door to let the man in. He was led to an elaborately furnished living room and asked to wait for the master of the house. Sitting in the brightly lit room, the young man waited quietly going over the slightly troubling thoughts in his head, not one to outwardly express any signs of anxiety even though he did harbor the slightest bits of such an emotion. He blankly took in his surroundings, noticing that the Katagiri's had redecorated the room since he last was present during Christmas the previous year.

At the sound of footsteps approaching the blonde stood to greet the man he had come to seek. As the source of the footsteps turned the corner and stepped into the room, however, he realized it wasn't the older man he was expecting but blinked at a younger image of the man, evidently a member of his posterity.

The new presence in the room, a boy several years younger than he, stared blankly back at the blond, outwardly caught off guard. The boy was in his late teens, with a slender build and a face that could make any girl, and many man for that matter, do anything he wanted. Sex appeal had been gracefully lavished upon the youngster and women of all ages swooned in his wake as he confidently strode by them on the streets. Realizing who was standing in his living room, though, his eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and his breath caught in his throat. "Ah-!" The boy's body visibly tensed and he froze in the doorway as his mouth dropped slightly in his utterance of shock.

The earlier occupant of the room simply stared at the boy. Lately he had the ability of evoking such reactions from his friend whenever they met. It was strange in his mind but he never spared it much thought. The boy, around seven years younger than he, had begun acting differently around him years ago, since Eithan was seventeen and the boy was ten. At first it hadn't been much but as the boy grew older and matured and should have been taking increased interest in girls, he just became stranger and stranger to be around.

Mortified by his involuntary actions, the boy with chin length chocolate colored hair raised his hand and faked a cough into it in an attempt to recover himself. Straightening up and clearing his throat to buy more time, he quickly recomposed himself and spoke out to his older friend.

"Um…Eithan! Hi there!" He had made eye contact with the blond but lost the nerve to hold it soon after and dropped his eyes. "I….am surprised to see you." He looked distressed at the awkwardness of their conversation if it could be called that and raised a hand to scratch at his temple while shoving the other into his pocket still staring at the floor.

"I came to see your father." Eithan spoke in a calm flat voice. Reflecting on why he had come here though, he realized that it was quite convenient that the boy had made an appearance. "But I would like to have a word with you afterwards as well, Gavin."

The brunette's head shot up at this. "Uh- Yeah sure-" He looked thoroughly shocked and yet excited by the request. "I'll be up in my room when you need me." He gestured up in the direction of his second story bedroom and offered a nervous half smile before retreating back the way he came.

Looking after his long time family friend, Eithan again thought his behavior to be very odd but dismissed it and resumed his position on the couch waiting for Gavin's father to arrive.

It took only a few minutes until the master of the house appeared. An older man in his mid fifties entered the room and the younger man, rose to his feet again, taking his extended hand with a firm grip.

"Eithan!" The older man smiled, eyes crinkling beneath his glasses. "What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you, son?"

Politely returning the gesture with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes Eithan replied, "It's good to see you Uncle Billy. I've actually come here with a request."

Billy noted the seriousness of his tone and acknowledging the troubled look in those green eyes knew immediately why Eithan had come. "I expected as much." He suddenly looked tired and worn out though the smile didn't leave his face. "The attack." It wasn't a question but a statement that was meant to encourage the boy to proceed with whatever request he had come here with.

Eithan met the man's gaze and offered a curt nod in response. He then dropped his eyes to the ground though and Billy thought he saw a faint glint of turmoil in his emerald depths. The group had suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere as Celestial Being had done so many years ago and had claimed to be the sister organization of the old protectors of peace. The actions of Divine Judgment, however, had thrown the world into a renewed state of chaos, threatening the peace that the Celestial Being of the past had striven for. _How dare they….._ Eithan's jaw tightened and his fist clenched unconsciously when he thought of how much damage the group had already done to the peace his parents had fought for.

Snapping out of his brief reverie Eithan reestablished eye contact with the man in front on him. When he spoke, his voice was devoid of any weakness or doubts. "They have to be stopped." He glared at Billy with unfaltering resolution. "Celestial Being has to stop them."

Billy raised an eyebrow at the boy and spoke in a disapproving tone but there was a hidden twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Oh? Eithan, Celestial Being has been disbanded for two decades now." Despite the dismissal in his statement he smiled impishly and waited for a response.

"We'll reform it. _We_ can." Eithan shot back not deterred in the slightest. He knew he could protect what his parents had fought for. He was ready for it. Subconsciously it had been as if he had always been waiting for it.

"You? You mean all of you kids." Billy folded one arm under the other as he stroked his chin with one hand in thought.

"We're not kids." Eithan pressed on, determination in his voice. "Our parents did it when they were our age." He wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to fight. "We have the ability." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "We just need the support; the funding, the means to fight back." The Dylandy boy steeled himself for his next statement, knowing that the success of a reformed Celestial Being depended on whether or not he could get Billy's support. "We need the Gundams."

"Done."

Eithan blinked at the older man. "….What?"

Billy offered only a smirk in response.

"You mean you'll do it?" Eithan's face lit up and Billy thought if the boy wasn't so reserved about outwardly displaying his emotions, he might even seem like a child whom had just been gifted his favorite toy.

"No."

The expression quickly crumbled into one of confusion. "Wha…? But you just said-"

"Follow me." After uttering the command Billy turned and walked out of the room without looking back at the boy.

Stunned and slightly troubled, Eithan stared after the older man with his brows knitted together before following suit after him.

Without speaking another word, Billy led the puzzled boy through the mansion and then into an elevator that descended the pair deep underground into what appeared to be a sort of laboratory. After a few corridors and descending more stairs, Billy stopped in front of an impression mechanical steal sliding door. The man punched in a code into the security box and as the wall slid open he led the boy into the room beyond.

Eithan stepped through the door and taking in his surroundings the boy's eyes widened. He was standing in a docking bay, and before him stood seven Gundams. They looked to be designed and built with state of the art technology and Eithan racked his brain but couldn't come up with any mobile suit he had ever seen that was built with the same model.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Billy spoke with a fondness that only parents used when admiring their own children. He smiled to himself when he looked over to see Eithan still in shock at the site of his magnificent creations.

"I got the idea for their designed from a collection of drawings actually." Billy continued without a response from Eithan still frozen in place in pure amazement. "My own little Chloe along with Seth drew them together. There were seven different pictures, all equally stunning in their aesthetics. That was many years ago when they young." He smiled as he reminisced about the pass when the little boys Seth, Jared, and Issac used to come over to play when their parents visited. "Those drawings were such an inspiration to me that I couldn't help but design these Gundams with their image."

Blinking twice, Eithan composed himself and turned to Billy. "I'll take them."

The old war veteran cocked his head at the boy and with a bemused smile he responded, "Oh? And what do you plan to do with them?"

"We're going to fight them."

With a sly grin Billy shot back, "With zero experience of how to pilot one and no idea whatsoever on how to engage in any kind of warfare?" His smile widened slightly when Eithan's eyes betrayed him and he knew the boy acknowledged that there was truth in his words.

"Bring your gathered forces to the Celestial Being Prevention Head quarters. I'll have the Gundams transported there for you. And then maybe this old generation can show you a thing or two about fighting."

…

Aiden sped down the freeway, weaving in between cars with his sleek green motorcycle. At the push of a button on the mini screen built into the state of the art bike, the earpiece within his helmet burst to life with the sound of a ring back tone.

…

The telephone rang at the Erde household. A slim boy in his mid teen years perked up from his place at the dining room table where he had been dully watching the screen of his laptop. A look of annoyance crossed his face at having been disturbed, even though in all truth he had been inattentively surfing the web and was simply bored with life entirely at the moment.

Taking a moment to scowl and curse whoever had broken the silence with their call, the dark skinned boy rose from his seat and cross the room to where the phone lay.

"Hello?"

"Zack, it's Aiden. Where are Mom and Dad? Have you seen the news?"

"They're not here." The violet haired youth answered disinterestedly. "And no I haven't."

"Turn on the T.V. Zack. And I want you to be ready to go to Abby's place in half an hour."

Narrowing his red violet eyes, Zack spoke confusion laden in his voice "What? Aiden what are you-"

"Hurry Zack. Ready in half an hour. I'm coming to get you."

Before the younger of the half brothers could utter another word he heard a click and then a flat tone. Slightly irked that his older brother had hung up on him but curious as to what was going on, he headed for the nearest room with a television in it.

…

Aiden felt a small pang of guilt at how he had treated his baby brother, but with the list of people he needed to contact time couldn't be spared.

He pressed the button to dial the next number on his contact list.

…

"Haptism household, this is Leet-"

"Hi you've reached the Haptisms, Shawn speak-"

"Shawn I've got it."

"Hello? Is that you Leeta? Why are you calling? I thought you were at home."

"No I was answering the phone Shawn-"

"Ahem…..uh….."

"Oh my I'm sorry! My brother and I were confused. May I ask who's calling?"

"Leeta, Shawn its Aiden. Have you seen the news?"

…

A young boy waved his hands over a giant touch screen monitor and lightly pressed the answer button.

"Hello Aiden, this is Seth. I'll get Issac and we'll head to Abby and Alex's apartment as soon as possible."

Aiden blinked behind the visor of his helmet, still flying down a crowded highway at well over 100mph.

"Uh- Wha- How do you know it was me? And how did you know…Seth can you read minds?"

The red head silently chuckled at the questions from his simple minded friend.

"I'm very aware of the incident that has taken place and the state of the world right now Aiden. I've put in thought as to what needs to be done and it looks as if we came to the same conclusion, and there really isn't any other reason you would call me at such a time. Looking at your current position and the direction you're headed in I can deduct that your destination is your sister's apartment complex, perhaps you'll swing by to pick up Zack on the way. I'm experimenting with a programmed universal GPS system that instantly shows me the location of the phone on the other end of the line through satellite imaging. Oh and caller I.D. was invented centuries ago, I'm not sure why everyone isn't aware of who's calling them at any time nowadays. By the way you should slow down. The traffic is so heavy in your area because a several vehicles collided and then one of them caught fire and set off an explosion and-"

"AAHHH!"

Aiden's scream was cut off as the line disconnected. Maintaining the image of his friend on the screen, Seth saw the green bike skid as it swerved to avoid flaming debris that the driver hadn't managed to notice because of the combined conversation with Seth and the concentration he was putting into weaving around the stagnant traffic.

Satisfied in seeing that his friend made it through safe if not a bit shaken, Seth turned the screen off and went to find his brother.

…

Two teenage girls walked through a shopping mall together, bags in hand, exchanging the latest gossip.

"I think they're both crazy. Their relationship is going to last a month. Tops." The girls giggled together.

The second girl shook her head. "Ah…the fickleness of young love…."

"Oh wait a sec, I'm getting a phone call." The longer haired light brunette dug through her expensive designer purse, a gift from her father who was always lavishing her with the best money could buy.

"Hang on. Hello? Oh hey!" She turned to her burgundy haired friend. "It's Aiden," she said as covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "Hi Aiden! We haven't talked in so long! I'm actually at the mall with Katie right now."

"Hi Aiden!" The shorter haired girl called into the phone and the two girls smiled at each other. "We haven't seen him in ages Sadie.

Turning her attention back to the phone, Sadie listened pleasantly for a few seconds but her face slowly changed to show that his words troubled her.

Concerned for her friend, Katie spoke up. "What is it? What's wrong, what did he say?"

Sadie uttered a soft "Alright" and then quietly closed her phone and was silent for a moment as if sorting her thoughts out in her head.

"Sadie?"

Brought back to the present by her friend's voice she turned to face the worried girl beside her. "Come on Katie we're going to Abby and Alex's apartment."

"What for? What's going on?"

She knit her eyebrows together and shook her head. "I'm not really sure….but he said…we're reforming Celestial Being." 

…

"Reforming Celestial Being? Aren't they like….technically still together? I mean your parents are still running around keeping the peace and stuff right?"

"They're given so much already Jared. You know that. I think we have to take a stand now and do our part to help."

Jared let out a deep sigh of resignation.

"Please Jared won't you just come by and talk with us about it."

"Yeah of course I'll do that man. See you in a bit." He said he final good bye to Aiden and then heard the click of his friend disconnecting the line on his end.

The blonde well build athlete hung up the phone and called out across the field to his teammates, "Yo, guys, I gotta run. Finish up the game without me and I'll catch you all later at the party." He turned to face the group of girls gawking at the shirtless guys throwing around the football. "I'll see you ladies later too." He winked and his gesture produces multiple gaps and sighs from them. He jumped into his  
sports car then and pulled out into the street, making his way to the designated meeting area.

…

There was a knock at the door. Gavin jumped a few feet into the air at the sound knocking over the chair he was sitting in and cringed at the noise it made. Cursing himself he moved to straighten it and then hurried over to the door. Laying his hand on the doorknob, he inhaled a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Straightening himself he opened the door.

Even though he thought he had mentally prepared himself, when Gavin pulled back the door to reveal Eithan's face staring back at him, his heart leapt out of his chest and his voice caught in his throat again as it did earlier that afternoon.

"Gavin, thank you for waiting around for me."

Shaking himself the younger boy stuttered in response. "Ah- Of course Eithan." He pulled back the door further and crinkled his eyes in a sweet smile he hoped hid his nervousness. He gesture for Eithan to enter the room and the blonde took a seat at the chair that Gavin had knocked over only a few seconds before. Gavin crossed the room and sat down on his bed waiting for Eithan to speak.

"I'm sure you've seen the news…"

Gavin momentary forgot who he was talking to and perked up remember the announcement that had thrown the household into chaos earlier that morning. "Yeah….it's crazy….I can't even believe it. Nothing like this has happened since-"

"Gavin." The older man cut him off and stunned he brought his eyes up to look at him. "Come with me."

Grey eyes widened at the words, not quite putting them into context, and shocked by the half command half plead that was uttered by Eithan. "…What?"

"I need you." Gavin's heart flew at the words. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had fantasized about hearing those words a thousand times from those lips. "And you sisters, Chloe." The younger boy's heart stopped and his mind was a jumble of confused thoughts as he tried to make sense of those last words.

"Eithan I…..don't...understand." He tried to remain composed but his voice sounded small and meek even to his own ears.

Oblivious to the younger boy's internal struggling; Eithan continued on, "We are going to be reforming Celestial Being. I came here to ask for your father's support. And also I came to ask you and Chloe to join the others and I. I know you, like your mother, are an excellent strategist. You've been so ever since we were young, never been beat in a chess match. And your sister is much like your father, having a talent with mechanical things and engineering. It's very important to me that both of you join the new team."

Gavin heard the words that Eithan spoke but they barely registered in his mind. He placed his hand over half his face in a gesture that suggested that he was considering the request, but in reality he did it to cover the deep red blush spreading over his cheeks. '_Stupid…how could you think he was talking about that?' _He chastised himself in mortified embarrassment over his reaction to Eithan's words.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, he looked up at Eithan to see the older man staring intently at him. He cheeks reddened even further and then he realized Eithan was waiting on a response from him. "Yes….of course…"

"Perfect. We're taking immediate action and there is going to be a gathering at Abby's apartment soon. Would you and you're sister like to ride with me or would you like to go alone?"

Gavin didn't know why but the way his question was phrased made his heart sink and a look of sadness crossed over his eyes. "I want- I'll find my sister and we'll meet you over there right away," he finished quietly.

Eithan nodded in response. "I'll see you there than." He quickly rose from the chair and before he left, the older man walked over to Gavin and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. He then turned and made his way out of the room, leaving the boy in silence.

After he heard Eithan descend the stairs Gavin let out a hard sign and then buried his face in his hands.


	2. The Heirs Claimed Fight

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. Do not use them without permission by me in a written format.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Heirs Claimed Fight**

"Yeah….yeah Alex and I have been watching the news…..Ok Aiden….." Abby let out a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her violet strands, "Of course. Yes of course. We'll be here waiting for you. Yeah. I'll see you soon Aiden."

She hung up the phone and then sank into the couch next to her forest haired lover. Alex slid over to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"What's your brother want?"

Eyes closed and head leaned back against the coach Abby answered, "He's on his way here. Along with….everyone else."

"Hm? What for?" He nuzzled into the tender skin of her neck.

"To have a meeting about the current state of the world….and what we should do about it I supposed…..Ah!" She gave a small yelp when he gently bit into her neck.

Alex chuckled in amusement at her reaction and scooted closer to wrap his arm around her waist.

Abby pushed him away gently. "Alex…this…isn't the right time…."

"Come on baby." He continued his advances onto her, and pulling her face close to his, flicked the tip of his tongue on her nose.

"A-Alex!" She giggled before she could check herself. "Ahem- _Alex_!" she whispered his name in a harsh yet playful tone.

"Yeah babe?" He stroked his hand up and down the outside of her thigh, sending shivers down her back.

Abby pushed his hand away and slid across the couch away from him. "There was just a huge mobile suit attack on a defenseless and unsuspecting city. Hundreds of people died. There hasn't been anything like this for twenty years! The world's been thrown into chaos and all you can think of is- Oof!" The violet haired girl was cut off when her green haired boyfriend's head landed in her bosom.

Alex lifted his face from its cushioned position to look up at her and offer her a sly smile, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "I know, Abby. But we've worried about it earlier and we can worry about it later. Let's just…be distracted for right now." His grin widened as he tried his most convincing face and tone with her.

Abby signed in resignation. "Oh, Alex, it may help you to get things off your mind by doing this but….for me when something like this happens I just don't feel too sexy."

"I can help you with that," he smiled at her. Her eyes narrowed as she smirked up at him. Taking her silence as tacit compliance he leaned in to claim her lips in a fierce kiss.

Secretly wanting him to continue his barrage on her, Abby relented to her better judgment and forced her hands between their chests and pushed out of his hold, gasping for breath after pulling her lips away. "Alex!" She panted between her words, "We shouldn't…my brother just called remember? The others could be here any second!"

Alex pouted as she escaped him, but not to be deterred, he advanced again and collected her onto his lap. He purred into her ear, "Babe they won't be here for at least another half an hour…remember that's why we chose this location….? So you're family couldn't barge in on us with such little times notice…" He pulled her closer, and finding her ear, nibbled gently on it.

Suppressing a giggle, Abby renewed her struggle but with no real intention of escaping this time. "Alex!" She smiled as a chuckle escaped her. "We did NOT move out to here for that reason! It was a convenient location for….other purposes as well!" Alex rolled his eyes, kissing her again.

There was a knock at their door. Abby's eyes flew open. "Alex!" A look of panic took hold of her face as one of annoyance crossed his. She quickly shoved him clean off the coach as she ran for the door.

…

Abby pulled back the door to reveal the faces of two of her brothers. Aiden stood looking slightly perturbed. Zack stood behind him with an annoyed look on his face. The two of them stared at their sisters who seemed to be gasping for breath as she greeted them and invited them in.

"Abby, are you ok?" Aiden prodded suspiciously and as his sister flushed bright red he caught sight of her boyfriend lying sprawled across the couch with a smug look on his face. Immediate getting the idea of what had been going on before, a mortified look crossed his face and he dropped the subject. Catching on as well, Zack scowled in disgust and made his way across the room to take a seat at the table.

Before Abby could close the door, footsteps were heard coming down the hall and Issac and Seth entered the room.

"Aiden! Zack!" Seth smiled up brightly at the room. "You're here early! I had predicted that-"

"I thought I was going to die," Zack grumbled. "Aiden was flying down the highway so fast I thought I'd fall right off that thing."

After being shot an accusing look by his sister, Aiden crinkled up his face in a smile and held his hands up putting on his best innocent façade, "That's not true Zack!" He chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't speed on my bike….that would be dangerous!"

"I'm not sure that is an accurate statement considering you were going around 53 miles over the highway limit when I was monitoring you earlier." Seth chimed in, "Don't you remember that? It was right before you almost ran into that huge car wreck and nearly joined it yourself."

Mortified, both Aiden and Abby turned to the young fiery headed boy with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Noticing the Abby's abnormal shade of red Seth commented, "Abby what's the matter? You're flushing a violent shade that is means for concern. You might want to ask your physician about the early signs of rosecea."

Issac placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, silencing him with a hard look. Abby covered her face as her blush deepened and left the room.

…

Eithan entered the small apartment, followed by Gavin and Chloe on his heels.

"Is everyone here?" Scanning the room he found all 13 individuals to be accounted for and the occupants gathered around the television with the news reports of the attack still going on. "I think you all know what's going on and why we've met here. I think you should know what we have to do too." The screen was switched off and all eyes were on the eldest Dylandy twin.

"The peace our parents fought for, all of them fought for, and some even died for, has been threatened and possibly now destroyed. The group that once fought for peace, has to be reformed, Celestial Being has to be reformed. But it won't be our parents this time; it's going to be us."

"We can't ask them to fight again, after everything they had to give up to achieve this peace, it wouldn't be right or fair. We are of their blood, and it shines through in all of us. We have the ability and the skills, we just need to fine tune them. But this can't work without all of us. If this is to work, is has to be everyone."

"I'm not saying this will be easy, there will be many hard battles ahead of us, but I know, just as our parents did, we can do this too. We can take their place, and fight for them. After everything they have done for us, everything they have done for the world, this is our way we can pay them back. We owe them this much." Heads bowed in unanimous agreement across the room.

"If we're all in agreement we'll meet at the Preventers Headquarters. We have to begin preparations right away if we'll have any chance of salvaging this peace." Eithan looked around at the faces in the room. "Put your game face on, convincing our parents isn't going to be an easy task." Silence enveloped the room.

Moments later Alex stood up and spread his hands towards the ceiling, stretching his body and destroying the solemn mood. "Well than!" he said as Eithan shot him a look of annoyance. "Aren't we done? You said we have no time to waste right? Well then, get going. Let's go to the headquarter! Don't wait up, we'll meet ya there!"

He quickly stepped over to the door and opening it, made a grand gesture and motioned for the crowd inside to make their way out. Exchanging annoyed looks, the occupants of the room gathered their belongings and one by one they trickled out of the small apartment.

When only her brothers were left, Abby pushed Alex aside to tell them goodbye herself. "We'll be right behind you. I'm glad you did all this. I don't want Mom and Dad to fight again."

Eithen wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her in goodbye "I don't either Abby, and we'll make sure they won't." Letting her go he gave her arm a squeeze.

Aiden stepped up next to embraced his sister. "We'll see you soon," he smiled reassuringly at her.

Standing back with his arms crossed and refusing to mirror the gesture his two older brothers had made to their sister, Zack scowled, "I refuse to get back on that _thing_. It's going to be the death of me. I'm riding with Eithan this time."

His older siblings chuckled and then Abby's brothers were out the door.

Closing the door after them, the violet haired girl let out a sigh. "How terrible…."

"You mean how terrible their timing was? I'll say…." Alex grabbed her waist from behind and ignoring her yelp of surprise he dragged her to their bedroom.

…

"Absolutely not." Teria's tone was not angry, but it was firm, and also, so it would seem, was his decision. "We fought in the last war to ensure that our children would never have to go through anything like that. The last thing I'll allow is for you kids to enter in on this mess that we have yet to clean up."

"Dad it's not your mess!" Abby spoke with raw emotion in her voice. "Just because you fought for peace before doesn't mean it's become your sole responsibility to uphold it. We want to help too! This is our world just as much as it is yours."

"Abby….Zack…you two aren't even finished with school yet. How can you think of running off to fight in a war?" Tieria was stern.

"That's hardly fair Dad," Zack stepped in, "you want me to sit in a desk and study economics when you're out there fighting." He rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you're already done your part. I know you and mom gave everything you had to achieve peace. And because you fought so hard for it, we want to fight to protect it. I know it's important to you and that's what makes it even more important to us. We want the chance to fight like you did for peace." Eithan spoke firmly with his parents and much of the same conversation was being had between the younger generation and their respective families around the central control room of the preventer's headquarters.

"Listen Eithan….all of you…" Aya's clear voice interjected into the argument that was becoming heated between the various members of her family. "Fighting in a war, be it for money, land, or peace, is not glorious. You don't do it to be courageous; you don't do it to be a hero. Fighting kills people, it destroys lives. In the end you could lose everything."

"Mom we know this isn't a game," Aiden joined in. "We know what it means, what it is."

A look of sadness settled onto Aya's aging yet beautiful face. "Oh, baby, I hope you never know what war is…."

"Mom if there's something we can do we want to do it!" Abby's eyes pleaded with his mother's.

"Even I want to help with this one," Zack added to back his sister up on the case. "Which you know is rare for me."

Aya looked to her husband in despair and he returned her look with one of sadness and exasperation. "You children can never know the horrors that war entails…" he whispered.

…

"We know what's happened already. Seth and I know what has to be done, and we don't want you to do it by yourselves. We can help. You know we can."

Setsuna and Feldt exchanged tired looks.

Setsuna began slowly, "Issac…..Seth….look….I've know war…my entire life. I've seen a lot of terrible things happen. I've done a lot of terrible things. I've killed so many people. I don't regret that my life has led me here to this place today because I have you boys and your mother….. But there have been many things in my life that I regret having done…. it's been a hard life. And I would never want either of you to live that."

"I don't want that for anyone Dad," Issac pressed. "I don't want it for anyone I know, or even for complete strangers. I don't want you to have to do it again. But we both know it has to be done. And if it has to be anyone I want to be the one to do it. So I won't have any regrets."

Feldt laid a hand on her eldest son's shoulder and spoke softly, "Issac….you're so brave….but I want you to know son, that your father and I….we both lost so many friends in those battles of the last war. It's a terrible feeling to lose people close to your heart…I just want to protect you boys from all of that."

"Mother," Seth spoke up, "If I may say….it's not only Issac and I that need protecting is it? All of humanity is on the line in the upcoming battles. Who is best fit to protect them if not Issac and I? Issac is as courageous as Dad and has as unshakable a strength of will." Issac and Setsuna both gave small smirks. "And I like to think that I have at least half of the brain capacity as you do Mom. So who is there better to fight in your stead than your two sons?" Seth questioned in all sincerity.

Though her heart was storming inside of her over the words that her youngest had spoken, pride shone through in Fedlt's eyes and as tears formed in them and a smile crept across her mouth she gathered him into her arms.

…

"No! Don't make me say it again young lady. No!" Lyle fumed in front of his daughter and wife. "Ugh! No! No more! I don't want to hear it!"

"Daddy!" Sadie clenched her fists and stomped her foot. "Daddy I'm going to fight!"

"Ugh!" Lyle threw his hands up in frustrated and turned to walk away from her leaving the floor to his wife.

Shaking her head at her husband, Anew drew close to her only daughter. "Sadie. Listen honey. This is about real life ugly stuff. Blood, fear, hatred, suffering, death, murder. These are just words to you right now. You can't possibly know what these really mean even though you might think you do. Honey you know shoes, you know shopping, you know dresses and make up. Boys, purses, clearance sales- these are what you worry about right now. Can you imagine tomorrow you have to worry about how many people you have to kill in order to not get killed yourself?"

"Mother that's not fair! Do you guys expect me to just keep living my life like I am now pretending not to know that there's a war going on and you guys are fighting for it than? The other parents will let their kids fight! Why can't I!"

Lyle stormed back in on the two Yelling, "I said NO!"

…

Jared leaned on the metal wall; shoulders slouched as he hid in the corner and looked on as the different family's waged battle within themselves. At first he had felt awkward that he was the only one left out when everyone separated to have their little family meetings. As soon as the shouting and heated debates commenced, however, he was immensely relieved that he had been given the opportunity to pass up on the experience.

Unconsciously his lips twitched into a lopsided smirk as he thought how fortunate he had been in missing out of the 'bonding' with his father. His body stiffened when he felt someone lean back against the wall next to him. Turning his head slowly and suspiciously he laid his eyes on the dark hair and copper eyes of Setsuna F. Seiei.

Mildly alarmed Jared tried to hide his surprise and kept a coy look on his face.

"Don't think you're off the hook as far as parental input goes," Setsuna looked him in the eyes, making beads of sweat begin to form underneath the boy's blonde hair. "Your father has already been contacted, and you'd do well to assume that he's less than thrilled to hear of your plans of entering in on this war with the rest of our children. So don't think you're off the hook."

With than Setsuna pushed off the wall and left the boy to brood to himself.

Jared sworn inwardly and told himself that he now knew why his father disliked that man to such an extent. "Damn it…"

…

The room was hushed as a mechanical door slid open and Billy Katagiri stepped into the room.

"Oh? Everyone's here already? Sorry I'm late than….anyway, Eithan, the gundams will be arriving shortly, so hang tight."

Eyes widened amongst the older generation and the younger ones, save the elder of the Dylandy twins, looked around at each other in shock and confusion as well.

"What?" Lyle voiced, "Billy you've made new gundams?"

Nodding Billy replied, "Yes. Seven of them. Eithan came to me this morning but I've had them in the making for awhile."

The members of the old Celestial Being shot glares at the eldest of the children while his peers stared at him with raised eyebrows. Eithan merely crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulder, not in the least bit phased by their reactions.

"You mean you've agreed to let them reform Celestial Being?" Marie gaped in shock looking back to Billy.

Taking a more serious tone, he answered "It's got to be done by someone you know."

"That's going to be us!" Aya's shot back alarmed that the idea was being taken into consideration. "This is our war, there's no reason to involve our children! Sumeragi!" She turned to her long time friend for support.

The old tactical forecaster had her eyes closed with her chin resting between her fingers and a look of resignation on her face. "I've gone through hundreds of different scenarios in my head….but the end result is, if restoring peace is our top priority, allowing the children to reform Celestial Being is our best chance."

"Sumeragi….that can't be right! They know nothing! Fighting has been our entire lives! Not theirs!" Allelujah looked frantic at the thought of his three children facing the horrors he had known.

"I'm afraid it is….with the Earth Sphere thrown into chaos I've predicted numerous outbreaks of violence between different interest groups that would destroy the peace. Divine Judgment is not our only concern. We have to act as Preventers as we've been doing thus far or the peace will fall apart without the help of this new threat. The best we can do is prepare our children to repel Divine Judgment as an addition to our efforts and hope that the organization doesn't pose as big of a threat as we initially thought."

Aya's hands went to cover her face as she shook her head back and forth. "No…there's got to be another way…" she whispered.

"Of course there is." Sumeragi voiced bitterly. "There are always alternatives. But none that can guarantee the preservation of peace as securely as this option."

"Well we'll just have to take our chances with those other options!" Lyle burst out. "I am NOT allowing my daughter to fight in this war!"

"If the sake of the Earth is a stake what choice do we have?" Silence enveloped the room as all eyes fell on Setsuna. "We gave everything we had in the last battle to end all wars. The last thing any of us wants to do is give up our children to fighting too. But if my sons can find the courage and the strength inside themselves to fight for the sake of humanity like I did, how can I be anything but proud of them? If humanity needs them and they're ready and willing to answer its call, than who are we to stop any of them." He turned and looked back at his family.

"B-but my little princess…." Patrick stuttered and his face fell at the thought of his daughter being put in danger.

"….is prepared to rise up to the challenge," finished his wife. Kati's face was solemn but there was pride in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "We didn't have you train in mobile suit combat so that you would have to enter in on a new war one day. But with the recent turn of events, it looks like you might have to." There was a flash of sadness across her face.

"Mother….." Katie stepped forward. "There's nothing I want more than to be able to use everything you and father have given me to help the rest of the world!"

Kati smiled but Patrick looked distressed behind her. "There isn't anything more honorable than that my love."

Allelujah's eyes dropped to the ground. "It's just so unfair…so much has already been given up…been lost," he whispered sadly.

Marie reached up to touch in arm in a comforting gesture. "It's not finish yet though."

"We should be the ones to finish it."He spoke slowly, sadly. "Not them."

Marie looked to her husband. "Allelujah….the both of us…we didn't have a choice…to fight or not. We were never given that luxury. I think that we should at least give them that….the chance to choose for themselves."

Lyle looked distraught. "All of you are giving in? Well I won't have it! I'm not sending my daughter out there!"

"Daddy!" Sadie's eyes flashed dangerously so that her father winced. "Why can't you understand?"

Tieria turned to his wife. "Aya…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh Tieria….I just…I just don't know what would happen if…"

"Mother please!" Abby begged.

"We need to do this." Eithan spoke up.

Tieria gently wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close. "Nothing's going to happen to them. I know. They'll take care of each other." He turned his eyes to their four children. Aya too raised her head and then offered them a teary smiling.

"DADDY!" Sadie nearly shrieked.

"UGH! I can't deal with this! Anew! You! Tell! Her!"

Anew looked to her daughter. "Sadie, you may go."

The girl's face lit up and her father's fell instantly.

"Perfect then." Sumeragi wrapped up. "We'll begin training right away. We have a long way to go."


	3. Training and Parties

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. Do not use them without permission by me in a written format.

**Chapter 3:**

**Training and Parties**

Eithan looked up at the magnificent machine that was now his gundam. Training would commence again soon and he couldn't wait to be back inside the Saga's cockpit, piloting the sniper gundam.

"Hey Eithan!" He looked up to see his uncle Lyle jogging towards him. "Here!" Lyle held up a bright orange ball. "Haro, say hi to Eithan."

"Hello Eithan Hello Eithan!" It beeped.

"He used to be mine. And it was your father's before that." Lyle smiled fondly at it. "He served us both very well in battle. And now he's yours. So make sure you take good care of him. You guys will make a great team."

"Great team Great Team!" The ball jumped into Eithan's hands.

"…Thanks Uncle Lyle."

Lyle placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll do great. Practice hard Ok?"

…

On a nearby docking platform Aya approached Sadie with her pink Haro, Meeka, in hand.

"Sadie, this is Meeka." She presented the pink ball. "She and I have been through a lot together. I want you to have her now."

"Aunt Aya….." Sadie accepted the ball with a mix of emotion in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Meeka will watch over you and help you as you fight. Good luck, honey." The older war veteran wrapped her arms around her young niece who would be succeeding her in battle. Sadie returned the embrace and the two female meisters stayed that way for a long time, one reminiscing about her old battles, the other looking towards the future and her fights to come.

…

Aiden laughed as the small red haro bounced around him in greeting.

"He's not as experienced in battle as the others may be but he's been very helpful to me." Saji smiled as he watched his old friend circle the new Meister.

"Thanks Saji. I appreciate it." Aiden smiled as he eyes the energetic ball. "We'll make up for what we lack in experience with enthusiasm."

The red ball bounced up and down. "Enthusiasm, enthusiasm!"

…

"Hello Haro." Seth held the black ball in his two hands. "My name is Seth." The ball blinked its hot pink eyes at the boy. "Let's do our best ok?"

"Seth- Let's do our best, do our best!"

Billy laughed as the two finished their introductions. "I engineered this haro especially for you Seth. Brand new. He isn't made for combat like the other haros but you'll be glad to have him around when both you and Chloe are fixing up the Gundams after all the fireworks are over, take good care of him."

Seth smiled at his new friend. "Yes Sir!"

…

In her private office Sumaragi sat alone and contemplated the string of events that were soon to unfold. Training would continue immediately, and then would send the new Celestial Being to take up their new post in space. After that they would have to fend for themselves. "…. Here we go again," she whispered into the dark.

…

"All systems are go. Simulation will commence in five, four, three, two, one-zero." Shawn authorized the start of the training sequence.

"Commence round one for Saga!" Gavin shouted his command; his voice was strong and clear and the former members of Celestial Being watching what was going on onboard the ship where in awe as images of a younger Sumeragi were brought to mind.

His mother stood behind him basking with pride at her son's commanding voice. She had situated herself on the ship to ensure all events of the practice run went smoothly.

Eithan's dark black and gray gundam came onscreen in the observation tower and in the distance behind it, 5 miniscule specks of light were flashed as the sunlight hit reflective metal on targets 100 kilometers away.

Gundam Saga raised its rifle cannon taking aim and within a second released five bursts of light from it's rifle. Five explosions went off far in the distance and Eithan smirked to himself in the cockpit of his new gundam.

"The Saga has successful landed a hit on all five targets. Accuracy is at 79%." Zack's fingers flew across the keyboard as he read off the information being fed back about the amount of destruction on the targets.

Gavin nodded in response. "Clear course for Akwos!"

In the observation tower, the members of the Preventers looked on.

"Eithan is quite impressive." Patrick commented to his comrades.

His wife gave him a curt nod, "It's true the boy has skills. But he has a long way to go still. Neil Dylandy could fire on a target over 400 kilometeres away and still hit it dead center, so it was said. The recounted tales I've heard from Aya as well as Sumeragi build up quite an impressive, legend of a man."

Allelujah spoke up nearby. "Yeah….it's all true….Neil was one heck of a guy." He smiled sadly as he remembered his old friend.

Standing near-by Tieria wrapped his arm around Aya's shoulders as the two of watched fondly at the images of their boys onscreen and through the tower's windows. Eithan in the saga had retreated into the gundam docking station and Aiden in the gundam Akwos was taking its beginning position on the field.

At the signal given by Gavin, the green melee gundam, built after the Nadleeh's design, flashed across the field swinging its sword and shield and leaving in its wake only destroyed scraps of metal.

Patrick let out a whistle as the Akwos retreated from the practice field after its speed demonstration reminiscent of the performance Tieria used to give.

Fingers still flying Zack reported, "The air field is ready with courses one and two."

"Give Ascalon the go." Gavin shot back. He then turned to Leeta at the front of the ship. " Fly us through course two at Shawn's countdown."

Alex's gundam, orange and in flight position like his father's was famous for, lifted off the ground and took off for an obstacle course through the air.

Leeta, piloting the reformed team's new ship, Ptolemainos III, maneuvered through a similar designated path, but one made for the much larger machine.

Numbers flashing across his screen, Shawn rapped off, "Ascalon is 37% through the course. The Ptolemainos Three is 23% through."

"Keep it up Leeta." Gavin shot to Zack,"Set up the ground targets for Seven Swords"

The blue melee gundam with Issac in the cockpit appeared on the practice field as a maze of  
targets popped up before him.

"Start!" Gavin commanded through the mic and in a whirl of flashing swords, Gundam Seven Swords moved through and sliced all targets to pieces.

In the observation tower, the edge of Graham's mouth twitched as he watched his rival's son split the endless sea of metal in what seemed like effortless movements, reminded of how the boy's father caused so much ruin in his life. The ex flag fighter sustained his grudge against the old Celestial Being, but he had relented to let his son fight with their children for his goal too was to retain the peace. He had nothing against Issac personally though he was Setsuna's son. He was actually quite fond of the boy seeing how his son was best friends with him.

Watching the run from the screen in the command room Setsuna smiled as his son used the gundam like an extension of his own body. He came close to missing a few of the targets but the boy was still new to using the machine, and he could help him with that.

"Look there!" Patrick was bursting with excitement as his daughter's gundam appeared on the field. "That's my little girl in the Sefer Rasiel. Pretty impressive huh?" He smirked smugly as targets were launched for the gundam to destroy.

As the targets flew into the air the gundam released its flying wings and the controlled guns flew after and targets chasing them high into the air. Firing rays, the wings demolished all targets in a single shot and then returned to the gundam on that ground that hadn't moved aside from releasing it's bits.

"Did you see that?" Patrick looked around to see the other parent's reactions. "Did you see that! That's my princess! She didn't even have to lift a finger of her gundam and all those targets were toast!"

Ignoring her husband, Kati smiled inwardly to herself at Katie's performance. "Good girl…"

Interrupting Patrick, Lyle cut in, "You haven't seen anything yet. My girl's up next. I'm pretty confident she inherited some good moves from her old man… Not that I'm old though."

Aya watched from the control tower as the successor of her old gundam danced across the field. She smiled to herself as it brought back fond memories of when she used to pilot the Distend and Infinity. Tieria's arm tightened around her as memories of their past flooded back to the pair watching the gundams.

Gundam Ariel gracefully glided over the field and with a flash of pink beam sabers and some bursts of its buster cannon, left all the practice targets in fizzing pieces.

"That' the way! Doing her daddy proud!" Lyle pumped his fists at the conclusion of the performance. "I bet you she could have given Setsuna a run for his money."

At the mention of his rival's name, the edge of Graham's mouth twitched once more. He thought to himself it was beyond awkward to be in this place with these people, whom he resented besides his long time friend, Billy. But he would support his son. 'Show me what you got Jared….'

The gundam Avalanche was brought out to the field. It's red coated metal shimmered in the early afternoon sun. The gundam raised its single broad metal sword and left in its wake only scraps of metal from what used to be practice targets.

Graham gave a curt nod of approval at his son's performance.

In the control room on the Ptolemainos Three, Shawn read off the qualitative results of the concluded practice run. Abby sat nearby and ran the numbers through her heads, calculating the chances the newly reformed Celestial Being would have if the event of an attack from Divine Judgement, and typed up a analytical report of the run for further scrutiny later.

"All our gundam practice runs went smoothly I'd say," Sumaragi mused to herself. "Abby, you and Shawn already had your medical training session for the day correct?"

"Yep," Abby shot back and Shawn from the front of the ship gave a thumbs up.

Sumeragi transferred the line on her intercom to put through a call to Ian in a different part of the base. "We've concluded our practice run. How are things on your end?"

"Great. Billy, Melina, and I have been drilling these poor kids all morning." He looked over to Seth and Chloe who looked exhausted and were covered in grease. Seth's new haro bounced around the pair crying 'too tired, too tired!'. "They look like they're done for the day. But by now I'm confident they can fix up any gundam no matter what it's been through."

As Melina bent over the two to give them concluding tips on gundam engineering, she silently thanked her luck that neither of the two were the offspring of Tieria and Aya. She harbored a deep grudge again the tanned blonde for stealing Tieria away from her. It was hard to be around the two of them as she still stayed up late and thought of the innovator some nights.

"Good. Send over a report to Abby." She switched the channel to one where she could speak to all the members onboard the ship as well as the pilots still in their gundams.

"You all are doing well." Sumeragi smiled as she went over their progress in her mind. "You all have come a long way in the short time that you've been training."

Smiles, laughs, and pats on the back were exchanged throughout the room between all who were present and those still sitting in their gundams were congratulated over intercoms. In the observation tower the older generation complimented each other on their offspring's performances and gloated about how well their particular child had done.

"Don't rest easy though." The tone of her voiced changed to that of a warning as Sumeragi continued. "Even though Divine Judgement has been quite for the past month, their next attack could come at any time. Run every practice session as if it were your last. For all you know, you could be on the real battle field tomorrow fighting for your lives."

…

Alex slouched low over the dining table in the apartment. He had a painfully bored look plastered onto his face as he half heartedly shuffled through the pile of mail Abby had dropped on the table on her way in from the market. The violette was currently in the bedroom changing out of her day clothes and into something more comfortable to lounge around in for the remainder of the night.

Alex let out a long drawn out sigh as he looked out their apartment window at the orange horizon where the sun was dipping behind tall concrete buildings. It had been a long week. Training had become their entire lives from day one that they were allowed to reform Celestial Being. He had been forced to give up his job and Abby had to put school on hold as well to focus whole heartedly on training. For the past three months they had done nothing but run through drills and do various exercises simulating battles and interventions with Divine Judgment. Since the first attack there had been no more massacres involving gundams from the antagonistic organization, but they had not remained entirely quiet either. More messages from the group surfaced in the form of letters and outbursts of violence in smaller countries around the globe. People were beginning to remember what it was like to live in fear and in their panic they spread more feelings of hatred and aggression fueling the upcoming war.

The boy closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way around it. There was going to be a war. And he was going to have to fight.

"Babe!" Abby called to him from the bedroom. "Are you hungry yet? I bought all sorts of things from the market today. I feel like we eat better now than we did when you had a job!" She came out smiling at him. "But then again we didn't eat badly at all when you did work. Ian's been so generous with helping us pay all our bills and rent while we're in all this training." She placed a kiss on his cheek as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Meh. He should. I mean look at us slaving away day in and day out with no rest." He grumbled as he redoubled his efforts in filing through the envelopes on the table.

Abby chuckled. "Aw baby are you stressed out with all this practicing? We'll go out this weekend and we'll have some fun. Sumeragi didn't schedule any training for this weekend. We could go bowling. Or catch a movie. I think they might have opened up the ice rink down town-"

"Hey what's this…." Alex raised his eyebrows at a small white enveloped he pulled from the pile. It was intricately decorated with thin black ink lines in an elegant pattern of swirls. In the center in hand lettered calligraphy was their two names.

Abby peered over the counter at her boyfriend scrutinizing the tiny envelope. "What do you got there? Oh it's pretty! Is it for me?"

"For the both of us. Come look."

…

"For the both of us?"

Issac nodded his head as he reached for a letter opener.

Seth leapt from the stool at the kitchen counter where he had been tapping away at his laptop.

"No really? Is it…a party invitation?" He rushed over to his brother in uncontained excitement. "I've never been to a real formal party before! You're the only one who gets party invites around here!"

Issac shrugged his shoulders reflecting on the various parties he'd been to in the months prior to all the training. He wasn't ever out actively hunting for the wildest parties to attend but Gavin, Jared, and he always ended up at them anyway and he did enjoy kicking back once in awhile. He knew his brother didn't get to see too much of that kind of stuff though.

"Like I said, this one's for the two of us." He pulled out the single sheeted card. "It looks pretty fancy." He eyed the thick parchment in his hand which had lace fringing the edges of the paper and a black ribbon decorating the edges. "Wow it's like a prom bid or something."

"Let me see!" Seth stuck out his hands and begged his brother with his eyes to hand him the card. Issac handed it over for his little brother to read for fear of how crestfallen the boy might be if he didn't.  
The red head lit up as he took the intricately detailed card and adjusted his glassed before reading the looping font.

"You've been cordially invited…."

**…**

"…to Celestial Being's Till We Meet Again Ball!" Sadie squealed in excitement as she flopping down onto her bed. "That's so cute," she giggled into the phone, "They're throwing us a going away party! It's such a good idea actually! This way we're worried about what to wear and all the pre party arrangements instead of thinking about leaving Earth to go take up our post in space soon!"  
She rolled over onto her side to look at her nail polish containers lining the edge of her bookcase and sighed. "Ugh, this only added to my stress pallet though. What to wear on the eve of my Space debut!" She giggled at the thought. "Hmmm I guess I should be asking something more along the lines of what should I wear to my last Earth party for a long time….last party PERIOD for a long time, huh Katie?" She paused to contemplate and when she spoke again her tone was different. "Our lives aren't going to be the same for a very long time huh….maybe not ever."

**…**

"Don't think about that Sadie…." Katie sat in front of her vanity and ran a brush through her hair as she balanced her phone on her shoulder. "Remember, that's why they're throwing up this big bash- so we can get our mind off of things like that." She smiled hearing her friend's response through the phone, glad to have been able to bring her spirits back up. "Now back to more immediate issues. Like what to wear! I vote we go shopping." She laughed. "Yes, I'd know you'd think it was a great idea. We might as well go out and burn a lot of money this week right? As you said it could be the last time in a long while! I'll have to call up Shawn to see what he's wearing…..Of course we'll be matching! You should ask Issac too and see what color dress you should keep an eye out for! Or you can just decide what color you want to wear and make him get a matching shirt and tie."

**…**

"No…I hate these shirt and tie events." Eithan laid his head in his hand as he sat with his elbow propped up on the table. "Mom and Dad know that….why would they do this to me."

Aiden chuckled as he sat down at the table with his brother putting down a cup of steaming tea for himself and a mug of black coffee for Eithan. "It's not too bad, Eithan. And you should do it just because it's them throwing us this going away party." He took a sip from his cup. "Besides at least it's not a date event. I swear I've ostracized my poor girlfriend out of my life these past three months with all the training going on. She probably thinks I'm dead."

Eithan scoffed. "Whether it was meant to be an event where you're supposed to bring a date or not, it's going to end up like that."

"That's not necessarily true," Aiden mused. "Actually…..yeah you might be right….who currently is officially together amongst us kids?"

His brother shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know….It's not my job to keep up with these things." He flipped open his phone to scroll through the list of girls he could bring along just so he didn't have to show up alone.

"I guess we'll find out at the party than won't we?" Aiden pondered the thought for a second before reaching for his own cell phone to reassure his girlfriend he was alive.

…

"Isn't this exciting Gavin!" Chloe lay sprawled across her brother's bed with the invitation in her hand. "I'm gonna call Seth right up so we can wear cute matching outfits!" A slight blush spread across her face as she smiling and held the card to her heart.

Her brother seemed less optimistic about the party as he paced back and forth across the room, brows knit tightly together.

Coming out of her daydream Chloe inquired, "What's the matter?" She was concerned for a second over why her brother looked so distraught, but then a thought struck her. She giggled, "Are you worrying over how you're going to impress Eithan at the party?"

Gavin stopped in his tracks and his head snapped up as his cheeks turned deep red. "H- hey! Chloe!"

His sister burst into mirthful laughter. "You are! Oh it's so obvious when you're thinking about him! It's so cute!"

"Chloe! Ugh I can't believe I confided in you about this! You're going to blurt it out I know it!" He looked distressed. "What would the guys say?" he sighed to himself.

"Oh don't worry," Chloe smiled. "I won't say anything I swear. And I think Issac and Jared wouldn't think any differently of you! You should tell them. I'm surprised they don't already know with you making googly eyes all over Eithan when he's around."

"You're not helping Chloe….ugh what to wear! Do you think….do you think he'd like me better in a white suit or a darker colored one….he seems like a more subtle colored guy right? Maybe I'll coordinate something black and gray! That's his gundam and flight suit colors right? …..ugh no I don't want to look like I'm going on a date with the Saga…."

He fell into his chair with his face buried in his hands as his sister giggled from the bed.

…

"Evening family." Tieria looked around as he sat down at the table. Aya had set dinner out and the two of them, with their youngest son, preparing to enjoy their evening meal.

"You can hardly call us that….half of the 'family' isn't even here," Zack grumbled.

Aya looked over at her son. "I guess that's partly true. The place does feel so empty and lonely sometimes now that Eithen, Aiden, and Abby are gone." She smiled warmly as him. "But we've still have you here don't we Zack? And we're still very much so a family with just the three of us here."

Zack rolled his eyes as he pushed around the vegetables on his plate.

"It won't be like that for long though." Tieria spoke. "Here Zack- this came in today." He reached across the table to hand the boy an envelope. "You're going to go up to space soon with your brothers and sister. But before you go, we're going to be throwing you kids a party of sorts."

"….Great." Zack took the envelope and without opening it or taking a look at his name written in fancy letters on the front, and put it into his pocket. "I'm guessing attendance is mandatory….?"

…

The sound of silver hitting crystal rang through the air.

All eyes turned to Sumeragi at the top of the grand staircase with a glass and fork in her hand. "Welcome everyone!" She smiled and looked around at the guest. All of the respective families associated with the anti war organization were assembled in the grand reception hall in extravagant formal attire. "I'd like to raise a toast to the next generation of Celestial Being. You've all been working so hard and I know you'll be able to finish what this old generation started. So enjoy this fantastic ball tonight and for the next few hours don't worry about anything but being young and living life. Good luck in space and we'll see you all again back on Earth once Divine Judgment has been put down and peace has been restored. We'll be waiting for you." She raised her glass and those around the room cheered and mirrored her gesture, touching their glasses with those around them.

The room broke into chatter as the party commenced. The reception hall was equipped with a full bar, and a dance floor that spanned the length of the room. Servers roamed the room with uncovered platters of various dishes and offered their appetizers to the guests.

"This is so nice of Sumeragi." Aya looked around the hall. "I'm glad we did this for the kids. Get their minds off the big day when they depart."

"Don't forget it's for us too." Tieria smiled at her. "We've been stressing out a fair amount as well I would said."

"That makes one of us," Eithan grumbled under his breath from his mother's side at what she had. He kept fidgeting looking more than mildly uncomfortable in his newly tailored midnight black suit. As much as he fingered with his tie as well, the piece of clothing around his neck still managed to irritate him to no end.

Aiden stood by his side and laughed freely at his brother's discomfort. "Aw come on it can't be that bad Eithan. Even if it is that bad, it should be worth it. You've already gotten so many compliments about how sharp you look in a suit."

Tieria smiled at his two sons and then turned to the girl with her arm hooked into Aiden's left elbow. "I'm so glad you could accompany our son tonight, Kalila. He seems so much more at ease with you around."

The bright eyed red headed girl perked up and offered a brimming smile to Tieria. "It's my pleasure to be on his arm this evening Mr. Erde. I'm honored to be able to attend such an event with an extraordinary group of people as yourselves. Marina up holds you all in the highest regards so of course I share the same views."

Tieria and Aya smiled fondly at Aiden's long time girl friend. Kalila Ismail had been one of the children that Marina Ismail had taken in during the previous war. The pair met when Eithan and Aiden were sent to Katharon while Aya had to take up her position as Meister again, and they had been inseparable since.

Upon mention of the Princess, Aya and Tieria broke away from their sons and made their way to go find Marina in the hall so they could catch up with the politically important figure from their past.

As they crossed the room, Melina narrowed her eyes at them as Tieria wrapped his arm around Aya's waist possessively.

"What do you think Malina?" Snapping out of her reverie, she turned to respond to Louise. She had been chatting with Saji, Louise, Feldt, and Setsuna before she spotted the Erdes. Saji and Louise had gotten married almost immediately after the war, but hadn't had any children.

Across the room from Eithan stood Gavin who had been fidgeting nervously in his seat by the wall. He was desperately trying not to outright stare at Eithan but his efforts had been in vain for the better part of the night so far. He had hoped that no one would have taken notice save for Chloe who had already whispered to him once to try and stop gawking at the older man.

Besides being alarmingly turned on by the sight of him well groomed for the formal party, he was also fuming inside at the thought of Eithan bringing a girl to the party. The oldest of the next generation had brought along a tall dashingly gorgeous girl to accompany him. She was stunningly beautiful, charming, as well as charismatic, but anyone who knew Eithan knew not to retain memory of her name since next time Eithan was sure to have a different girl on his arm. Gavin knew that Eithan never got into serious relationships with any of the girls he dated but it still killed him with envy to see the man with someone else, even if he did know that the girl hadn't the slightest chance at laying a claim on his heart.

"Hey dude why do you look so mellow?" Jared, Issac and Sadie walked over to him to offer their company.

Sadie was radiantly brimming with mirth as she glided around the room. She had primed up gorgeously for the night and had picked out a matching tie for Issac that complimented her new expensive designer dress, courtesy of her Daddy. Issac was slightly uncomfortable with being at the center of attention with all eyes on the couple when they stepped into the reception hall, but he shone with pride as he saw the envious looks on other young men's faces at how beautiful his girlfriend was at his side.

"Did you bring a date today, Gavin?" Sadie offered a perfect smile to her boyfriend's best friend.

"Nah…," Gavin answered softly, "I didn't see the point of bringing a date just because I could." He eyed Eithan and the tall blonde out of his peripheral vision.

"It would have been entertaining if you did though. Next time you should hold tryouts for girls to be your date." Jared joked.

Issac laughed, "That might be dangerous…those girls would go rapid and kill to get the chance for Gavin to look at them."

The music changed into the next song and Sadie lit up. "Issac! This is our song! Come on!" She waved at Gavin and then excitedly led Issac onto the dance floor.

Jared sighed looking after the two. "Wow Issac got it made huh? He better hold onto her."

Gavin chuckled at his friend. "What about you? I've seen you eyeing Leeta consistently throughout the night. Why don't you ask her for a dance?"

Flashing a confident smirk Jared shot back "Maybe I will." He started walking away but turned back to add in "Oh and I've seen you staring tonight too." He jerked his head in the direction of Eithan and his date, making Gavin tensed up. "Pretty girl. Didn't know she was your type though. You should ask her to dance. Give her a heads up that after tonight Eithan will never look at her again." He chuckled. "Poor girl….you probably have a better chance with that Dylandy than she does."

With that he made his way to try to find the new pilot of Celestial Being flag ship and left Gavin flushing red and short of breath at his last comment.

Nearby Alex growled as Jared made his way over and suavely entered into playful banter with Leeta.

"If that punk thinks he's going to move in on my sister…."

"Alex!" Abby laughed. "I think they're adorable together. Besides I think she really likes him too."

"They are NOT going to get together. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh Alex…don't worry about that! We're supposed to have fun tonight! Let's go dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "If you're good I can promise that we'll have even more fun later tonight…your favorite kind of fun."

A devilish smile spread across his face as he took her hand and waist for the next dance, reveling in her promise for later. As he stepped onto the floor, though, he glanced across the room at where Jared and Leeta stood talking from the corners of his eyes.

…

The party went on well into the night, with all attendees enjoying themselves and not sparing a single thought to the fast approaching departure date early the next morning.


	4. Side Story

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. Do not use them without permission by me in a written format.

**Chapter 3.1:**

**Side Story**

All members of the new Celestial being as well as those of the old and their families had gathered in the Preventor's headquarters to spend the next generation's last night on Earth amongst friends, families, and loved ones. They had spent their last evening at the ball and were now relishing their last moments in each others' presences and at the same time trying to keep the upcoming departure and separation off their minds.

It was late into the night now, and everyone was assembled in a large day room at the base. The atmosphere was serene, calm, and almost surreal. It was quiet, with respective families spending their last night together. Those who had close friends and significant others outside of the organization had been allowed to have them come to see them off.

Kalila had come to be by Aiden's side and to see him off in the morning. Louise and Saji had come in support of the next generation of Celestial Being. Ian and Melina were present of course, along with all others responsible for helping the new team get on its feet so quickly.

Those who had a significant other present were curled up close with their respective partners. Those who had not yet found such love were scattered throughout the room among family and friends.

"I can't believe time has gone by so quickly!"

Aya entered the room carrying a stack of books. "You won't believe what I stumbled across!" She laid them out on the floor in the center of the room.

Aiden knelt down to take a closer look. "No way Mom! These are Eithan and my old yearbooks from high school!" He looked thrilled as he flipped through the pages of one.

Eithan grimaced at the thought of bringing back high school memories. "Geez Mom, you didn't have to dig those up…."

Aiden laughed at his brother. "Eithan what are you talking about? It's not as if you have bad high school memories or anything. As I remember you must have been the most popular guy at our school! What the girls wouldn't give to just stir up some small talk with you! And the guys! You were the envy of every single one of them."

Kalila smiled as she took a seat on the floor by Aiden's side and picked one up herself. "That's not entirely true," she cut in, "As I remember you were right there next to him up in the ranks of popularity, Aiden." The smile widened as it brought back memories. "Do you have any idea how many girls I had to fight off to defend my man?"

Abby's eyes twinkled as she jumped to the floor to flip through the books. "Wow you brought mines too Mom!"

"Don't get too excited babe. 'Member you only graduated 2 years ago." Alex voiced tiredly from his position still on the couch.

"Look baby! It's us at the prom!" Abby leapt back onto the coach to curl up against her love as they flipped through the pictures.

Aya and Tieria smiled at each other. "I'm just so glad they were able to have a normal life up until now…." Aya whispered sadly.

Tieria nodded and then looked over to his youngest son.

Catching his father looking in his direction, Zack scoffed and then leaned back into the cushions of his seat. "Don't worry about me, Dad. I'm glad to be out of that place. I couldn't stand another second of high school. All this Celestial Being stuff saved me from that bore of an average life."

"One thing's for sure" Seth chimed in from nearby, "High school life was terribly average. No challenge at all! I can't say it provided any kind of academic challenge for me. Robotic engineering, Math Leets, Biology cups….they were all too easy after awhile there was just no fun in them anymore."

"Speak for yourself," Jared groaned. "He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I'm so glad we could ditch all that academia stuff for blowing things up in Gundams instead. You have no idea…I was this close to fai-" He quickly caught himself and shut his mouth when Graham shot him a dangerous look.

"I don't know I think I have to side with Seth on this one." Chloe spoke up as she thought how effortlessly she had achieved the rank of number one at her private all girls school. "It would have been nice to experience the high school phenomena of prom though…."

"I agree!," Leeda pouted, " The perfect Prom night is like every girls fantasy!"

Katie waved her hand dismissively, "It's not all that great. More than not you blow up your prom night so big that when the thing actually happens it couldn't possibly be as great as you wanted. Well that only goes for some girls. For others, it is the perfect fairy tale night." She smirked good heartedly and looked over to one of her two best friend.

When all eyes fell on her Sadie blushed just the lightest shade of pink.

Leeta and Chloe scooted up close to the older girl, excitement in their eyes. "Why does she say that, Sadie?" Chloe's eyes sparkled.

Sadie just laughed as Issac took his girlfriend's hand. "It's so silly. It wasn't a fairy tale adventure or anything, don't get too excited! Issac and I were just crowned the Prom Queen and King. It's not a big deal at all! But that was such a magical night wasn't it?"

"NO!" Leeta and Chloe's eyes widened as their grins broadened. "The Prom Queen and King? Sadie you must have looked so gorgeous that night!"

"Look here's the yearbook page right here." Issac flipped to a full spreadsheet with himself in a tuxedo and Sadie glowing in a snow white floor length gown featured in the biggest picture.

Everyone gathered around to look at the pages.

"I do regret missing something like that." Shawn confessed but his downcast face lit up when Katie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile.

"Wait…" Gavin leaned in for a closer look. "You're prom night was held on a cruiseship?"

"Yes!" Sadie touched her cheek and smiled in retrospect as she called the night to memory. We went all around the bay! A moonlit dance on the water!"

Gavin paled as he imagined it. "But…what if someone fell in or something…?"

Alex cracked a wide grin. "What? No way! Gavin you're still not over your fear of water? I mean, dude- it's _water_."

"Just drop it, Alex." Issac narrowed his eyes at the still broadly smiling boy in defense of his friend.

"What?" Alex shot back. "I'm just saying all that happened a long time ago and it's kind of unreasonable for a grown man to be afraid of _water_."

"Actually Alex-" Seth chipped in, "Studies have shown that traumatic childhood experiences-"

"Blah blah blah-" Alex dismissed the lecture with a wave of his hand. "It's not like he actually drowned or anything. Eithan jumped into the ocean and dragged him out in time- we all know the story. OK, ok-"he changed his tone at Abby's warning glance, " he was a helpless little kid being sucked in by the terrifyingly strong tides of the ocean and thank God Eithan reached him in time! Ok I get it I'll drop it!" he ended with sarcasm in his voice and with arms raised in mock defeat as Abby sent fuming looks at him.

Gavin's head has sunk in between his knees in an attempt to hide his mortified face at having his childhood near death experienced retold in such a way.

Eithan walked over and sat down next to him, shooting Alex a death glare as he passed him. The blonde softly laid a comforting hand on Gavin's shoulder and whispered gently in his ear as the other occupants of the room pretended the topic had never come up and tried hard not to make Gavin feel anymore embarrassed.

"Don't worry about him," Eithan breathed and Gavin felt shivers run up his spine as his still hidden face flushed. "There aren't any oceans up where we're headed tomorrow."

…

As night progressed into the early hours of the morning, one by one people began to drift to sleep and returned to their quarters to turn in for the night. Parents bid their children good night and left to their own bed chambers to get rest before the fateful day to come.

Tieria opened the door to their room for his wife. He followed her in and closed the door behind himself as Aya sank into the bed exhausted and visibly troubled.

Lowering himself onto the bed behind his wife, Tieria gently ran his fingers through her long pale blonde hair. She let out a tired sigh as she stared into the distance, eyes glazed over.

"Don't worry love," Tieria whispered to her, "They'll be ok. They'll take care of each other."

She reached up and caught his hand running through her hair to clasp and bring down to press against her chest. "Oh Tieria…If anyone can do it I know they can…but I still don't want to let them go. I don't know what I would do if…."

She trailed off and Tieria felt his heart tighten as he heard the pain in her voice. It killed him to see his wife in such a state and he would do anything to bring her out of it.

Tieria moved to place a light kiss on Aya's lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers brushed a rough patch of skin. His eyes fell upon the long scare that ran over Aya's belly. It made him think back to the complications that had arisen during her delivery of Zack. He had almost lost his wife than. Tieria had never been so afraid in his life.

Realizing that her husband was staring at her scare Aya raised her hands in an attempt to cover it. She averted her gaze as she almost painfully whispered, "Don't look at it…..I hate it…."

"Sshhh…" Tieria placed his hand softly over hers to remove it, revealing the scar again. "I love it, Aya."

"I don't." She felt her heart grow heavy. Memories of all the blood that wouldn't stop flowing out after the birth of their youngest came back to her. "It's just a reminder to me of how I could never have any children again with you, Tieria. I feel like I failed the both of us."

"No, Aya you already have given us 4 wonderful children." Tieria leaned down to place his lips against the scar. "This is just what's left of the surgery that saved your life. A sign of what happened so that I could keep you here with me. I love it." He gently kissed it again.

Aya smiled and then cupped his face to pull it back up to hers so they could share a kiss.

Tieria settled onto the mattress next to her and gathered her tired body into his arms.

"I love you Aya," he whispered into her ear as she took comfort against his solid chest.

She merely smiled without opening her eyes and leaned into his lips when he placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Tieria."

"They'll be ok Aya, if anyone can do this, they can," Tieria said, running his fingers through her hair again.

"I know they can, and I know they will." Aya closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against his.

…

"Setsuna?"

"Hm?" He turned his head away from the window.

"Come to bed…" Feldt laid her hand on a spot on the sheets next to her.

The former meister turned away from the starry sky outside of his room and made his way across the room.

Pulling back the covers for her husband to slip in next to her, the old Celestial Being data collector caught a glimpse of a pained look that flashed across her husband's face.

"Setsuna…" she prodded gently, "…Is something the matter?"

His silence fueled her concern.

She placed her small hand gently on top of his. She whispered his name tenderly.

"…What are you thinking?"

"Issac….and Seth…..when they were born….i vowed to never let them live a life like me. I thought that's what we had fought for. So that our sons would never have to go through that. I took those bullets for them. Or I was supposed to have."

Feldt slid closer to him and he took her into his arms.

"I was thinking….about when Issac was first born. When I stood there and I held him in my arms the first time, looking at how tiny and fragile he looked I vowed that he would never live a life like I did. I vowed that he would grow up in a proper home, with a formal education, under the protection of loving parents. Not like how I grew up….."

"Setsuna…." Feldt nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "We gave them that…..didn't we? Look at them. I couldn't imagine being more proud of them. Our two sons. We've given them all the tools…everything they need to go out and change the world….now all they have to do is do it. And I know they will." She smiled even though he couldn't see.

Setsuna's arms tightened around his wife as her words sunk in. They brought new light onto his thoughts and a peace of mind settled over him. Just hearing what seemed to be the obvious openly confirmed by his wife helped to ease his troubles.

…

"Here, Kalila." Aiden pulled open the door and flipped the light switch on. "This is your room for the night." He set her small night bag down in the center of the room as she followed him in. "I wouldn't exactly call it homey but I think it's pretty nice!"

Kalila took a few steps in and examined the room. There was a single twin bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a desk and chair and a small wardrobe. It was sparely decorated but it was fairly spacious and looked clean and well kept. "Is this where you were staying those months when you just disappeared out of my life?" She jested at him.

H e laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Aw I'm sorry….I didn't mean to make you worry or anything...it's just…you know…the fate of the world at hand so I was naturally really into the training and stuff right?" He offered another sweet apologetic smile that melted the disapproving look off her face. "But yeah….I spent a lot of nights here….when I was just too tired to make my way home…..sometimes it just didn't make sense to go all the way back to my apartment since I'd have to get up early and be here again for morning practice anyway. It's pretty comfortable."

A mischievous grin crossed the girls face then. "Yeah?" She sauntered over to the tall blonde. "I'm not sure if I can take your word for it…." She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the color of his jacket. "Let's test it out." With that she forcefully pulled him in the direction of the bed on which he landed flat on his back.

After getting over the initial shock of being thrown onto the bed by his girl friend, Aiden smiled submissively at her. Kalila ran her slim fingers through his dirty blonde locks and she descended upon him covering his lips with hers.

"Kalia…" He was only able to gasp out her name before she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh…." She leaned down slowly this time to gently place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "I just want you to know…that I love you. And I couldn't be more proud of you for doing what you're going to be doing out there in space. Just remember that I'll always be your girl."

Silence ensued as the childhood friends stared into each other's eyes and they reached an understanding without any words exchanged.

…

"What do you think it's like up there?" Katie stared out the window and up at the moon.

Shawn strolled over to join her by the windowsill. "In space?" He turned his gaze up to the full white orb shrouded by clouds. "…Dark?"

She giggled and gave his shoulder a playful shove.

"Are you scared?" he asked her.

After thinking on it for a moment Katie slowly answered, "No….it's just a new frontier to be explored. By us I mean. It seems our parents had conquered that frontier a long time ago. But for us it's a new adventure. And I'm excited."

"Yeah?" Shawn looked up at the stars. "….I'm scared."

Katie scrutinized him for a moment. "….you are?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what to expect really. And I guess that scares me a little."

Katie reached out to intertwine her fingers in his and then pulled him towards her. "I guess we'll find out together." He smiled and then she leaned into him to place a soft kiss on his mouth. Shawn responded and moved to deepen the kiss.

The pair moved back towards the bed with their lips still connected. Shawn sat down on the edge and Katie straddled his lap, pushing her tongue through his lips to run along his teeth and explore the inside of his mouth. Shawn leaned back and supported himself on his arms behind him as Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss to lean forward into the embrace and rest her head against his shoulder.

Shifting to support their weight on one hand, Shawn wrapped his other around her waist and rested his cheek on her head, nuzzling into her hair.

Shawn jumped slightly in surprise when he felt Katie's long slender fingers against his bare skin. He had been so entranced by the scent of her shampoo in her hair that he hadn't registered the feeling of her unwrapping her arms from around his neck and ran them down his chest.

A slight gasp escaped his lips. "….Katie…."

The girl giggled at the response she had elicited from him. "Sorry…."

Shawn just smiled it response and then leaned in for a light kiss.

Katie withdrew her hands then and broke away from his lips. Shawn looked up at her confused as she stood up from the bed, smiling down at him.

"You should get some sleep baby boy." She winked at him. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Shawn exhaled deeply and gave her a crooked smile. "…You're such a tease."

Katie giggled then stepped over to give him one last kiss. "We'll continue this later….promise. Good night!"

She left the room and closed the door after her. Shawn just smiled and stared after the girl that always kept him guessing.

…

Abbey lay with her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder with one arm draped across his chest. She stared out the window from her side of the bed as Alex looked straight up at the ceiling above them. The two laid in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about what was to come in the next twenty four hours.

Abby didn't know exactly how to feel. When they went up and out of the atmosphere tomorrow she would be part of a team that was the only barrier between the rest of the world and the new gundam threat known as Divine Judgment. Sure she and her peers had been undergoing intensive training for the past few months under the expert guidance of those who had delivered peace to the world two decades before, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that they were not ready to take the fate of the world into their own hands.

What if they weren't ready yet? What if they failed? What if it came down to the point where only her minimal knowledge of human physiology and first aid training were the only things keeping her friends' and her family members' hearts beating after a especially disastrous battle with the enemy. She was only nineteen.

"Baby?" Alex's voice broke the silence.

Abby lifted her head to look at her boyfriend whose eyes were still glued to the ceiling. "Yes, Alex?"

His features were relaxed but his eyes betrayed that he was having his own internal struggles. Feeling his girlfriend's analyzing eyes on him, though, he shook off his previous thoughts and put on his usual crooked grin. The characteristic mischievous look twinkled in his eyes.

"Since we're going up tomorrow….we'll probably be really busy from now on right?"

She lifted her head off of him as he shifted positions to prop himself up on his elbow as he turned to face her.

"Yes that would be correct to assume…" she proceeded with caution taking note of the tone of his voice. "After all, our cause is a very important one….to everyone in the world. We'll need to concentrate and work hard day and night."

"Exactly!" Alex smirked. "I have every intention of putting my all into protecting the Earth….day and night."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

"That being said….wouldn't it be….-_safe_- to assume that we won't be spending many nights _together_?" Alex smiled crookedly across the space that separated them on the bed.

It took Abby a minute to register what he was saying, but when it clicked she smiled inwardly at how one track minded her boyfriend seemed.

"Alex even though we'll be busy up there we're still going to be sharing a room. It's not like it'll be any different from down here. You'll still get to sleep with me every night!" She smiled teasingly as him. "Don't worry babe I'll keep you warm all those cold space nights."

"Ah-" Alex paused. After a second he scratched his head. "That's kinda not really want a meant baby…what I wanted was…" he trailed off.

At her silence, Alex opened his lips to persist his point but Abby's finger over his mouth silenced him.

Abby gently removed her finger and replaced it with her lips as Alex closed his….

….As they lay in each other's arms, Abby reveled in the feeling of simply being with her love. Maybe it was enough. Maybe all they needed to succeed out there in space was the trust they had in each other. Not only between Alex and her, but between her brothers and all the rest of their team. They weren't just her team now; they were her family. And she would do whatever it took to make sure they all returned to Earth alive and well.

…

"Do you think I packed enough clothes?" Sadie's eyebrows were closely knit together as she looked over the contents of her suitcase."

Isaac chuckled and walking up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Sadie….you've packed almost your entire wardrobe. What else could you possibly have to bring?"

The girl with the cascade of perfect curls bit down on her lip. "Maybe you're right….maybe…." she overturned a few dresses in her suitcase, "…maybe I packed too much!"

Suddenly alarmed at the new idea, she ran through her various packed items in her head. "What if the battle comes to earth and I return to my house and I didn't leave anything there! What will I wear?" she asked frantically.

Isacc laughed out loud. "Oh baby girl….the only scenario that comes to mind when you think about the Earth being invaded by our enemy is that you might have no new outfits to wear."

She stuck her tongue out at him through their reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm….well…" Isaac peered into the suitcase with him arms still wrapped around her slim waist. "Let's pick things out that you can leave here."

The young couple took the better part of the night going through her packed clothing.

…

Gavin sat up alone in his bed. The lights were off and he was already under the covers. Try as he might though he couldn't put his mind to rest in order to get any sleep. It wasn't even the anxiety of the day of departure that was keeping him up.

The talk today of his nearing drowning in the ocean didn't help to put his mind at ease. By now it wasn't that he was still embarrasses by what had been said. The event lingered in his mind because of what it had triggered.

He had never been so terrified in all his life. The young boy had thought with uncontained fear that for certain he would be swept out into the ocean and would drown. And just when his horror was at its peak, strong arms had wrapped around him and then the rest was a blur.

When his senses started to return to him, the first this he saw was Eithan Dylandy. And he hadn't stopped seeing him since.

He stared blankly into the darkness of his room. All he could see was emptiness. All he could feel was the emptiness of it. It reflected the state of his mind. He wasn't quite sure of anything. No, that wasn't true. He was sure of one thing. If anything, he had just one thing that he wanted to protect. One thing that he would fight for. Fight to have. But could he ever have it?

His whisper cut through the darkness.

"…Eithan…."

…

The sun rose to greet a beautiful clear sky. With it rose the occupants of the Preventers headquarters. The new as well as the old members of Celestial Being as well as their alliance and support members dragged themselves out of bed and got dressed. They congregated in the dining hall of the base where friends and family enjoyed a solemn and bittersweet breakfast together.

Afterwards, everything was packed up, and the party made its way to the elevator for immediate departure.

…

"This is it than, huh?" Aya wrapped her arms around herself as she faced her four children going off to war.

Tieria stepped in next to her and draped a strong arm over her shoulders. "You guys take care of each other. Remember, you're a family. You all are." He trailed his gaze around to the other families bidding farewell to their children.

…

"Dad, we're gonna be fine Ok? Just chill out." Alex looked huffy at the extensive warnings being given to him by Allelujah.

"It's alright, Dad, Mom." Leeta hugged her distraught father and then her mother. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"And I'll keep her out of trouble." Shawn gave his parents a thumbs up.

…

"Make sure you eat right. And dress warmly. It gets cold in space. And keep away from that boy!" Patrick wearily eyed Shawn. "And just _please_ be careful."

"I'll be fine Dad." Katie rolled her eyes at the comment made about her new boyfriend.

"I know you will be." Kati looked calmly and confidently on her daughter. "I've taught you everything I know. And I know you'll make us proud.

…

"I'll be sure to check in with you constantly. And I will make it a priority to run through those archives of tactical strategies that you have compiled for me as soon as we settle in."

Sumeragi gave a curt nod of approval as see sized up her only son. Smiling to herself she acknowledged that she would have only allowed this entire operation to happen if she had absolute faith that he would completely and flawlessly fill her shoes.

"I'll be developing further advances in the Gundam's weaponry here on Earth." Billy bent his knees to lower himself to his daughter's eye level. " Now remember- although the machines are near perfection- there are still some-"

"Dad" Chloe cut him off smiling. "Between Seth and I, I'm sure we'll be able to figure things out."

Billy smiled and knew that this was entirely true. The two of them would be able to take gundams to an entirely new level that he could never have imagined by himself.

…

Jared and Graham Aker stared each other down. Though no outsider of the family would know it, a lot could be said through the silence that the two of them shared.

Breaking the stillness, Graham stepped in to pull his son into a quick but tight embrace.

"Don't forget where you come from."

"I won't, Dad."

And then they parted ways.

…

Sadie kissed her father and mother goodbye and then, with Meeka in her arms she turned and ran towards the departure gates. She looked back once with tears in her eyes and smiled at them.

"You can do it Kiddo!" Lyle waved.

"We love you Sadie!" Anew cried after her daughter.

…

Setsuna held Feldt in his arms and they watched the retreating forms of Isaac and Seth walk away.

"They're going to do great," the meister whispered into her hair.

"I know…" Feldt held onto him tighter. "I know we couldn't be in better hands."

They watched as their children disappeared passed through the gates... And then they were gone.


	5. First Encounters

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. Do not use them without permission by me in a written format.

**Chapter 4:**

**The First Encounters**

"All personnel report to your stations." Gavin's stern voice rang through the cold corridors of the Ptolemainos III. "This is not a drill. Repeat: all personnel report to your stations."

He shut off the mic and turned to the crew inside the command deck of the ship. "Prepare to deploy the gundams. It's Divine Judgment."

…

There was a chaotic rush throughout the ship as Meisters ran to suit up, the engineer duo hurried to prep the gundams for their first real battle, data collectors rushed to their computers, and the rest of the crew promptly reported to their posts, anxious for their first real contact with the enemy they had been long preparing to face.

The new Celestial Being had barely set up their post in space for no more than two weeks before Divine Judgment appeared on their radars. They had been waiting, quietly and in high anticipation and now the threat had finally arrived. The battles they had trained hard for were about to become a reality.

Gavin ran the coordinates that Shawn was reading off to him in his head. He listened intently as Abby read out her analysis of the enemy's position. As all of the circumstances and relevant data were laid out in front of him he devised a strategy with the highest probability of victory and lowest risk of injury to the team in mind.

Before he gave another order though, a thought flashed through his mind. He thought back to that night before their departure. He had been alone in his room in the dark reflecting on why he was fighting. He was realized that he only had one thing he truly wished to protect. This would be the first time that one thing would be put on the line, and he was determined to protect it. Gavin straightened up and steeled himself for battle. "Launch the gundams!"

…

Divine Judgment had sent 20 new model mobile suits to test the strength of the newly stationed Celestial being. Leading the 20 generic suits was a new age technology gundam, deep green with streaks on grey, armed with various cannons and sleek firearms. The emptiness of space was suddenly filled with blaster fire and explosions as the two opposing sides collided.…

…

"Ugh!"

"Jared!" Hearing her comrade cry out in pain, Sadie propelling the Ariel forward to block the next barrage of blasts with her shield.

The force of impact from the blasts threw both the Ariel and the Avalanche back in the explosion as Sadie and Jared's screams echoed through the mics.

"Hang on!" Issac's voice was panicked for fear of his love and his best friend. The Seven Swords dropped in between the two Divine Judgment mobile suits that were firing on the two gundams. With a swing of one of its long metal blades, the closer of the two suits was cut in half. Before he was able to land a blow on the other suit, however, the Divine Judgment suit fired a shot at the broad edge, rendering it useless and then fired a shot directly at the Seven Swords itself, making a quick escape as Issac recovered from the blow.

"We're getting destroyed out here!" Alex growled over the mic. The Ascalonis raced across the battlefield in its flight mode away from two enemy mobile suits, taking hits as it weaved in between debris mostly from his comrade's destroyed suit and weapons.

"Come on guys!" Eithan panted through the intercoms. "We've only just begun. We can't give up now. No one's going to die out here today!" He locked on to an unsuspecting suit from across the battle ground and squeezed the trigger on his sniper rifle, sending a blast right through the suit's head.

As he was about to celebrate his successful hit, the cockpit of the Saga shook violently as the gundam was hit itself by a cannon blast. Recovering from his initial shock, Eithan frantically searched his screens for the source of the blast. His scanners revealed that it was the dark gundam at the opposite end of the field.

Eithan cursed as he slammed his fist against the arm of his seat. 'How could he have hit me from that far away? I can't even get a lock on him from this distance!' He ground his teeth together as the pilot of the dark machine ignored that he had been detected and proceeded to lock his long range cannon on the Akwos, not too far from Eithan's position.

"Aiden watch out!" He cried out to his brother, but the pilot of the sword and shield gundam was too late to respond and the Akwos exploded under the cannon fire and lost the entirety of its left arm.

Eithan's eyes widened at the image of his brother's crippled gundam. "No!" Growling in furious aggravation he pushed his boosters to full throttle in the direction of the dark gundam.

"All units fall back!" Gavin commanded with full control of his nerves and his voice. "I want you all to fall into formation Delta. Don't let the enemy break through your lines."

The seven gundams drew back and fell into the commanded formation. The machines were badly battered and the battle had taken its toll on the pilots' mental states as well. However, with new instructions from Gavin, who was watching the battle intently, the rookie team began to repel the enemy more efficiently.

As an enemy suit ventured too close to the line of gundams, Katie released her wing bits which flew to the suit and in a flash of lights, the approaching enemy was destroyed. Before the wings could return to the Sefer Rasiel, however, the dark gundam rushed the line and its shoulder cannons destroyed the wings in mid flight.

"Hold the line!" Gavin's voice rang out. "Repel him! Don't break the formation!"

At the insistence of the gundam's unwavering positions, the dark gundam made a bee line for the Saga at the end, drawing out its twin cannon buster rifle.

On deck the Ptolemainos III, for the first time during the battle Gavin panicked as the suit closed in on Eithan.

Eithan growled as he saw the fast approaching suit. "Alright then bring it on!" he screamed at his screen. He readied his one remaining large firearm and prepared for a head to head shoot off with the dark gundam.

Eyes frantic, Gavin shouted into the mic, "Stop! Seven Swords, Ariel, move in to intercept the dark gundam!"

Following orders, Issac and Sadie abandoned their posts in the formation to drive off the enemy gundam before he was able to take a shot at the Saga.

With the line broken, though, the other Divine Judgment gundams took the chance to close in and take shots at the already heavily damaged Avalanche and Akwos.

As Issac and Sadie rushed to fend for their hit comrades, more suits flew towards the Saga standing alone.

Eithan being in the line of fire once more made Gavin throw all caution to the wind and he gave up the plan for the highest rate of return for every single pilot. "I want you all to fall into Beta formation now!"

The occupants of the control room threw confused looks in his direction.

Katie's voice was shacky as it filled the room when she spoke through her mic. "But Gavin- that's not an appropriate defense formation for our current situation –it'll leave some of us exposed-we're just not at our full capabilities-"

"Do it!" Gavin yelled hardly able to contain his panic.

Wearily as if going to their own graves, the 7 meisters shifted to get to their designated positions in the offensive battle formation.

"Gavin what exactly are you planning? Why are we in offensive positions? We should be on the defense trying to make our retreat right now! Our team can't take any more hits or this is going to get bad real soon!" Eithan's voice was frustrated as he maneuvered his gundam to the back of the group out of harm's way to set up in a sniping position.

"Ugh!"

"Alex!" Abby cried out at the image of Ascalon being bombarded by firepower displayed on the screens in the control room.

On another screen Gavin spied the Divine Judgment gundam flying underneath the rest of the group to come up beneath the Saga. "He's coming!" He had to get Eithan as far away as possible.

"Avalanche, Ariel, descend to intercept!"

"No!" Eithan's voice was sharp as it cut through the static on the intercoms. "That's a suicide mission! This is what we're going to do. Fall into formation F3-6 now! We're going to repel the enemy and then with a false attack, make a full retreat! Winning this battle is a lost cause- we have to get out of here now."

Gavin stood stunned in the control room as the other meisters voiced their confirmations to Eithan and fell into position.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Gavin, but I'm taking over this operation as of now," Eithan's voice was stern. "Prepare the docking bay to receive the gundams."

Moving swiftly and as a team under Eithan's instructions, the Meisters were able to momentarily confuse the Divine Judgment mobile suit assault team and flee the battle ground in the resulting second long time frame allotted by the strategic diversion.

…

Onboard the Ptolemainos III, Seth and Chloe looked mortified as they gawked motionless as the broken gundams were loaded into their docking stations.

"Not good, not good!" The black haro cried spinning in circles at their feet.

…

Abby and Shawn ran with Alex's arm draped over their shoulder, carrying his weight as they rushed the half conscious Meister to the medical center onboard. "Hang on baby!" she urged him as his eyelids dropped lower and lower with every step they took.

Following closely behind, Sadie and Issac rushed down the corridor supporting a heavily panting Aiden between them.

The remainder of the Meisters, not in cirtical condition although badly battered, sank to the floor against the walls of the docking bay to catch their breaths and mentally recover from their close run in with death.

…

Eithan stormed into the control room.

Sumaragi's face was on the main screen. She had a deeply troubled look on her face. "I see….I hadn't anticipated that they would show themselves so soon. And from the data Zack has sent me and the report I've received from you, we're not in a good situation as of now. That's all for now. Go and care for your team. May God be with us all."

"I'll report in again soon Mother." Gavin's face was drawn and tired as he shut off the communication link and turned to face the Meister.

Eithan, unscathed and visibly angered, which was a rare display of emotion for the introverted eldest of the team, stalked up close to the younger boy. "We need to talk. My quarters. Now."

He was so close Gavin could feel his breath on his face. Given the circumstances, however, Eithan's cold voice sent shivers down his back that had nothing to do with want and he was left feeling small and trapped as the older man turned and stalked out of the room.

The other occupants of the control room exchanged shocked and worried expressions as Gavin drew in a slow shaky breath and then followed the Meister out.

…

"What the hell happened out there!"

Eithan screamed out across his bedroom as Gavin tried his best not to cower away in fear.

"Why were you giving those orders? We were getting killed out there! And it's almost as if you were contributing to our destruction with such crazy instruction! I didn't intervene sooner because I thought you had some great plan up your sleeve but- nothing! Our guys just kept getting hurt! Gavin- what- why? Explain to me!"

"Eithan- I" Gavin didn't know what to say as he looked up into emerald green eyes full of frustration, confusion, and a tinge of betrayal. At the site of the hurt in those eyes Gavin's heart sank in his chest.

"I-I just wanted…to protect you…." he whispered as his eyes dropped.

"You did a pretty lousy job out there!" Eithan fumed. "Look at our team! We have two Meisters in critical condition right now! It could have been worse the way things were going! If we lost someone-"

"But You're OK!" Gavin interjected wide eyed, "You're OK Eithan! That's all that mattered to me! I just had to make sure that you would be OK."

Eithan stood stunned before knitting his brows together to question what the boy had just spewed out. "What?"

Gavin let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd be holding. " I couldn't let….I couldn't let anything happen to you….I did all of it...to keep you out of harm's way. I just couldn't stand to let anything happen to you under my orders Eithan. I don't know what I would do if…."

"Gavin what are you-"

"I'm sorry Eithan….I-I love you…." Gavin bit his lip and turned away, hanging his head in defeat.

His world froze when he heard those words from his younger colleague's mouth. The confession shocked him out of reason. He had no idea…he had never fathomed…looking back on the past few years though…it made perfect sense. It explained everything- the sudden drastic change in behavior that the boy had shown around him.

"Gavin….ah…" He reached out to the boy but stopped before he touched him. He didn't know what to say. He was still in shock himself.

"I'm sorry Eithan. I should never have accepted this position as tactical forecaster and strategist. I put everyone's life on the line over my petty obsession." Gavin shook his down cast head. "I'm going to step down. I can't do this."

He turned to leave the room but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he was held in his place.

"Stop…" Eithan spoke softly. "Gavin you can't. We need you. I've seen you dictate a battle before. You're brilliant. We can't win without you. You just have to…get your head back in the game."

"It's impossible." Gavin spoke without turning to face the man he loved. "What happened this time will just happen again." He hated having to let Eithan down. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of his teammates died because of him.

"We'll just…fix it somehow." Eithan struggled within himself to find a solution- a cure for Gavin's unexplainable attraction to him.

"There's nothing to fix….or you couldn't change it at any rate."

"Maybe I can." Eithan turned the boy around to face him. "You just need to see that there's nothing about me that's worth risking the rest of the team over. You just need to get over this…infatuation." Eithan furrowed knitting his brows together as he looked for a way to salvage the team's central member.

Still averting dark gray eyes, Gavin quietly questioned, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Eithan paused for a moment and racked his brain. He could hardly believe that he himself would agree to go along with the next suggestion that came out of his mouth. "Why don't we….why don't you…be with me…tonight….right now…" He swallowed and then cleared his throat. "We can…do it. And then you will have had your fill of me. And see that I'm not this great person that you've put on a pedestal. And once you're over this…obsession…we can all focus on our main goal again." He looked flustered as he finished.

Slowly Gavin raised his head to meet the older man's gaze. His eyes were confused and bewildered, far beyond just shocked at his words. He searched Eithan's eyes for signs of anything that would clue him in on what the older man was feeling or thinking but all he found was a mirroring confusion and uncertainty, but in those emerald depths, he also saw sincerity.

"Well?" Eithan offered a weak smile. "What do you say?"

"Ah-" Gavin didn't know how to respond. The idea was crazy. And it was even more so because it came out of Eithan's mind. Gavin was incredulous that it would have the expected results Eithan was hoping for. How could he accept such an offer with those motives behind it?

Before he could voice any objection, a warm hand was on his cheek, pulling him in, and then his mind went blank as soft lips closed down on his own.

Slowly Gavin closed his eyes and sank into the kiss he had always dreamed of. He didn't think about the circumstances in which he came to be here and why all of it was happening; all he could comprehend was the feeling on Eithan's mouth covering his as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

…

The pilot of the Dark Green Gundam stared into the distance at the retreating machines of the defeated Celestial Being.

After quietly counting how many of his own team had been destroyed, he ordered the remaining suits to head back to their asteroid base. The losses they suffered were of no concern to him. Truth be told, nothing held any meaning to him anymore. He was just a shadow; an empty shell of a man left to simply follow the orders of those that that preserved his life.

Back at the Divine Judgment headquarters, he docked his machine. Opening up his cockpit, he found a pale green haired girl smiling deviously at him.

"Had fun back there hmm…. Neil Dylandy? Oh wait I forgot, you like being called Strafer Pierce don't you?" Healing Care giggled as the gundam pilot stepped down off of his machine. The girl annoyed him to no end. "You really let loose of those poor kids didn't you? Must have had a lot of stress to take out! I suppose it was only expected though, that being the first time you've been set free, out into an uncontrolled area to do as you please." She laughed outright. "I have to say though I felt pretty bad for them! A bunch of rookies being destroyed by the legendary Lockon Stratos. A former member of their own team! What a big bully!" She laughed with no restraint at him. He was able to ignore her and that obnoxious sense of humor of hers and walked right past her and out the sliding doors, exiting the bay.

If he had anymore of the human ability left in him to feel, he'd swear he would kill her. But he wasn't capable of feeling such intense emotion anymore.

Something had surprised him today though. Even though it was his first time being released to the world in years, he hadn't expected to feel as much as he did during the battle. The way those gundams moved, the styles in which they fought brought back painful memories that he thought had long ago been buried.

He had been reminded of Setsuna and Tieria. Of Allelujah, and Of Aya. His fallen comrades. His friends. His love. They were gone now. He thought he had banished the memory of them from his mind. But the fight today had caused it all to come rushing back. And he was angered by it. The visions of the past that kept flashing before his eyes had driven him to fight harder, to indefinitely annihilate those gundams, as if he were fighting phantoms from his past.

It had hurt him to see those images of his dead beloved ones. It had hurt him in a way he didn't know he still could.

…

It had been a couple of weeks since their first run in with Divine Judgement. The team had since recovered from the intense beating they had taken and all meisters had been restored to full health through Abby and Shawn's tireless efforts.

The mysterious enemy organization had yet to initiate another attack on them, but they had made appearances all around the Earth globe, terrorizing weaker countries rich with resources and leaving them vulnerable to their surrounding powerful neighbors. Every action they took was to promote violence and further tyranny between different countries, strengthening the appeal for a new war.

…

"Saga report in." There was static as Zack finished on his end of the intercom.

"Saga reporting in from patrol round 4B. Nothing out of the norm in Sector 645 LAU." As he spoke a glimmer of light on the corner of his monitor caught his attention. "Wait a minute-" 'Was that….light reflecting off metal?'

He turned his gundam around in time to see the dark green sniper gundam entering Earth's atmosphere.

Divine Judgment's dark gundam always led those attacks on the Earth. With each strike that sent the world further down its spiral towards all out war, Eithan's dislike for that gundam and its pilot had grown more and more. He swore to himself the next time they came face to face he wouldn't retreat. He couldn't let the onslaught continue.

Without another word to Zack or anyone else, Eithan gave chase, following suit and breaking through atmosphere.

"Eithan wait! Don't go by your-" The rest of Zack's warning was lost as his older brother shut of the intercom system.

…

Taking notice of the Celestial being machine following him, the dark gundam picked up his speed. He led them to an open filled surrounded by mountains, rivers, and vegetation. Not being fired upon yet, he landed his machine. The Celestial Being Gundam did the same.

Once grounded, the eldest of the next generation Meisters opened his cockpit and stepped out into the light.


	6. Father Son Face Off

**Heirs To The Legend**

**Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam 00 or any of their characters. The characters and original story line belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I am not making any money off this fanfiction what so ever so no suing me!****

I DO however own the rights (yes I am paying for the copy rights) of Eithen Dylandy, Aiden Dylandy, Abby Erde, Zack Erde, Alex Haptism, Leeta Haptism, Shawn Haptism, Issac Seiei, Seth Seiei, Sadie Dylandy, Jared Aker, Katie Colasour, Gavin Katagiri, Chloe Katagiri, Aya Castro, and Sylvie Clifton. DO NOT TAKE THEM OR USE THEM IN ANY WAY WHAT SO EVER! This will go WAY beyond issues and right into court if you take or claim any of them as your own!

**Chapter 5:**

**Father Son Face Off**

"Open your cockpit and show yourself. Face me like a real man!"

"Tsk. This kid…" Neil smirked to himself. "What a fool….but I will humor him. This could prove to be entertaining anyways. He pulled himself off the pilot seat and opened the hatch of the cockpit to his gundam. He stepped into the sunlight and rose up to his full height looking over to the young pilot already outside of his own cockpit thirty feet away. Neil lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "Happy now kid?"

Eithen grimaced as the words reached him from the mouth of the man that he had come to think of as his mortal nemesis. He ground his teeth together as the fierce battle that had ensued between the two flashed before his eyes. Images of innocent people that had died because of this man's actions came to his mind…..thoughts of his friends and family suffering because of him….Instantaneously Eithan was consumed by his hatred for this man. His vision flashed red and the younger man, merely a boy really in the face of this adversitie that he was up against, pulled the gun from his side and pointed it at the opposing pilot.

Suddenly a shot rang through the air. Eithan hadn't even locked his gun onto the other man before there was a sharp clip at the side of his helmet where a bullet had just skimmed off of him. Before he could have even steadied his hand on his target Neil had already whipped his gun out and fired it to just barely scrape the boy. All those years of solitude and training had hardened this tortured man into a cold blooded killer. His deadly resolution, his lack of hesitation, and his undeniably superhuman sharpshooting abilities showed it.

Eithan's eyes widened inside his helmet and his entire body stiffened at the mere speed of his enemy, as well as the mere centimeters away from death he had been. His breathing had stopped and he felt as if his heart had too. '_Impossible… the speed….the accuracy…no one has that kind of ability…It's not human…not even my father could have….'_

"Boy!" The voice was hard and cold, not the mocking almost humorous voice it had been only moments ago. "Psh…If you wanted to fight we could have stayed in our gundams and done it honorably. I could have killed you easily if I had wanted to already." Eithan cringed at the truth in his words as well as his outwardly displayed lack of self control. "I came out here because I thought you had something important to say." He cocked his gun to remind the boy that he should fear for his life.

Eithan grimaced as he realized his current predicament but didn't lower his gun even though he knew he was at a huge disadvantage due to the difference in their marksmanship. If any shots were fired at all, he knew it would be a bad day for him. '_Just who the heck is this guy?'_

Eithan shook his head to clear his mind and the original thought that had brought both pilots out of their gundams returned to him. "Take off your helmet!" Eithan couldn't tell why, but he just had to see this man's face. Perhaps it would be easier to vent his frustration if he had a face he could picture and direct all his hate towards. "Take it off!"

Still holding the boy at gunpoint, Neil raised his eyebrows at the strange request. _This kid…_With his free hand he pulled the dark green helmet off and his caramel locks fell down to frame his masked face.

Eithan was taken aback at the site of the mask. His shock turned to anger soon after however. Everything about this man infuriated him. It seemed like he had to battle for even the mere sight of this man's face. In furious anger Eithan tore his own black helmet off and threw it to the grown revealing his tanned skin and pale blonde hair. His emerald eyes glowered at the older man and he shouted across the distance that separated them. "Remove it!"

Far too removed from the world of his past, Neil didn't register the striking resemblance the younger boy had to his own image. With no more attachments to the world, and being told countless times that his lover and unborn child had been lost forever, he would never have fathomed that he would come face to face with the product of his loins. Not having anything left to live for and not caring whether his face was finally revealed to the world or not, he slowly reached up to place his hand over his mask and slowly pulled it down over closed lids.

He lifted his head and bore straight into Eithan's eyes with an identical pair of cold emerald green orbs and the young man froze. His heart stopped in his chest. He recognized the black patch covering the left eye socket; he had never seen it before but he had heard the stories. And of course he'd seen this man's face countless of times in old photographs. The grisly scar that spanned the majority of the left hemisphere of his face took Eithan by surprise but even with this disfigurement he could still recognize his own facial features in those of this man before him. The truth was unmistakable as he starred across to the mirror image of himself…. It was his father.

Eithan lowered his gun, unaware of his motions as he stared wide eyed and gaping at the father that he had believed to be dead for all of his life. "….What?…How is it….possible….?" The boy whispered to himself in utter shock going over Neil's every facial feature to confirm that this was indeed the man that had supposedly died 25 years ago. Neil too lowered his gun but did nothing else to show or betray any emotion that signified that he recognized the boy.

Eithan's state of numbness soon gave way to an unbridled fiery anger directed towards this man. '_No! Why? He's dead! If he wasn't why wouldn't he have come back to my mother? Why is he fighting us? He's the one? The pilot of that gundam? No! It can't be. My father…why would he fight against us? My mother has gone through so much because of him…..'_

"You!" There was an unrestrained murderous tone in Eithan voice as he shouted at Neil. "Why would you do this?" His voice on the verge of cracking. "How could you do this? You have no idea- no idea how much pain my mother has been through because of you!" His voice rang through the still air and would have caused anyone's blood to turn cold with fear.

Neil was unaffected by these words that held no meaning to him, however. He stared at the boy with empty eyes not in the slightly bit shaken by his words. "What are you talking about boy?" His words were flat and there was no emotion in his voice.

Infuriated, Eithan cried out, "My name is Eithan Dylandy! My mother is Aya Castro!" He threw an accusing finger at the man. "And I'm YOUR son!" Silence ensued as the boy's chest heaved up and down, huffing after he had bellowed his lungs out in full frustration.

Neil's breath caught in his chest and his eyes sprung to life as the rest of his body froze. The man stood in silence, enveloped in his thoughts. A few seconds passed and then he recollected himself and looked straight into Eithan's eyes. He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. "That's impossible." Neil raised his gun at aimed it at the boy.

Eithan was shocked out of his reverie and quickly sprung to life throwing out his gun again. He didn't care if he didn't stand a chance against this man, his father, the sharp shooting legend. He didn't even think about what an unwise move it would be to enter into a gun battle with him. All he could think of was his mother and everything she had suffered through because of him.

Eithan prepared himself to pull the trigger as Neil's finger tightened around his when dust flew up in the air and a strong wind blew in both their faces. Aiden's gundam flew in from above throwing the two off guard.

Eithan recomposed himself, silently thought of how much he loved his brother, and took the chance to climb back into his gundam in the confusion.

Neil quickly replaced his mask and helmet and reentered his gundam. Calmly but hastily he powered the suit up and took off into the sky, retreating away from the two Celestial Being machines.

"I won't let you get away!" Eithan screamed as we prepped his gundam to follow in pursuit.

"Eithan wait!" Aiden's voice and face begged his brother from the monitor inside the cockpit. Eithan growled in response but did not take off after the machine. "We'll get him next time Eithan! Let go back to the ship!"

"Aiden don't stop me! You don't understand! He-!" Eithan stopped himself. Aiden hadn't seen the man's face. He didn't know and he couldn't tell his brother. Eithan slammed his fist against the control board. He clenched his eyes shut and threw back his head and let out a blood chilling cry.

…

Elsewhere Neil flew through the skies in his gundam heading back to headquarters. A thousands questions raced through his head. His mind hadn't been so stimulated for a long time. One memory stood out amongst all his other thoughts…

…

Aya was standing in front of him; she is young, radiant, and the shining beacon of light in his otherwise dark and desolate life. Her face was downcast, and the characteristically spirited and buoyant violet eyes have a troubled, even tortured, look in them. Neil frowned down on the girl. Whatever was bothering her was serious and it tormented him to see her suffer like this, though he didn't know what it was that was troubling the girl. He knew he didn't like it though. If something was paining his lover it anguished him as well.

The young girl bit down on her lip then raised her face up to the man. There was a hint of fear in her eyes."Neil…." She spoke softly and with hesitation. "I….I'm not sure how to tell you this….but…" Her voice trailed off and she dropped her gaze. She brought her hands together to clasp before her chest as she bit her lip again and turned her face away.

Neil stepped forward and grasped her shoulder in alarm. "What? Aya what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you sick? Aya talk to me." Neil's voice was on the verge of panic as he took both her shoulders in his hands holding her at arm's length. He bore into her with his eyes and looked terrified of what she might say next.

Aya lifted her face and violet eyes met with emerald green. "Neil….I'm pregnant…" She dropped her gaze again and wrung her hands together as she waited nervously for a response from the man gripping her by the shoulders still.

Neil made no movements and said nothing but simply stared at the girl wide eyed in complete and utter shock. Aya shifted her gaze anxiously from one corner of the room to the other and then to various inanimate objects desperately trying to avoid his eyes.

Neil continued to stand stunned for a moment but the corners of his mouth slowly turned up and spread into the biggest smile across his face. He let out a breath that was somewhere between a great sigh of relief and a joyous laugh then he released the girls shoulders to reach back and wrap his arms around her as he pulled her close to him. Neil caught her lips with his own and held his heaven sent angel against him as he stole her breath away in a passionate kiss.

They stayed that way for a long time before Neil pulled away only to grasp the girl's waist gently with both hands and lifted her into the air causing her to let out a small gasp in surprise. He laughed and spun her around in the air before setting her down again and pulling her close in a tight embrace.

With both arms cradling her waist, he laid his cheek against her head and murmured into her hair. "Aya….we're going to have a family" He sounded so happy and it seemed as if nothing could take that from him at that moment. Neil lifted his face to kiss her hair and then buried his face into it again. "How far are you along?"

Aya nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, trying to get as close to him as she could. "I'm two months along now."

Neil smiled and pulled back just enough to take her face in both his hands and gently rest his forehead against hers. There was a pause in which each simply took in the warmth of the other's smile.

"Aya…you make me so happy….I can't wait till I can hold our baby in my arms….I love you so much."

He pulled her face close and pressed his lips to hers once more.

…

Neil's eyes fluttered open. It was too painful…..the memory were just too painful. Something in him died every time he thought of everything he had lost. And yet every time he closed his eyes he saw it again and again.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and terrifying yet heartbreaking cry of rage filled the air as a lone gundam soared through the skies.

…

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" Eithan screamed out in frustration as he threw his helmet across the docking bay creating a loud crashing noise as it smashed against the wall and then tumbled to the ground. He slammed his fist against the side of his gundam as he furrowed his brows together, tears threatening to fall from his face. '_How….Why? Why would he do this to her? To us?'_

Abby and Zack Erde looked on in shock and pure horror at their beloved brother's outburst. It was incredibly uncharacteristic of Eithan to display such unbridled emotion in their presence. They had never witnessed such anger and frustration from him before.

Eithan took a deep breath and without a word walked to the two of them and pulled them into a tight embrace. He held them close to him for a few moments and then released them and exited the docking bay not speaking to anyone.

The two Erde children looked to their other elder brother in confusion. Aiden simply returned their looks with a puzzled expression of his own and shrugged his shoulder, conveying the message that he hadn't any idea what was going on either. The three siblings turned their heads to the door where Eithan had just left and worried for their eldest brother.

…

Eithan stood in silence in his room staring out into the vast emptiness on the other side of his window. His brows were furrowed together in deep thought but he displayed none of the anger or frustration that was shown earlier in the docking bay. '_What…? But how….I don't understand….Why?'_

The electric door slid open behind him with a soft mechanical whirring sound and Eithan saw the reflection of his twin entering the room. Aiden marched up behind his brother outwardly upset but holding his emotions in check and calculating what his next move should be.

"What's the matter with you? Do you realize you just scared Abby and Zack back there? You're supposed to be strong. The both of us are supposed to be strong -for them."

Eithan didn't turn around to face him but as his word's struck him, a look of sadness took hold of his face. He loved his little half sister and brother dearly and it hurt him that he might have frightened them or caused them to worry. He inhaled a deep shaky breath and exhaled it as a sign laced with hurt and strife. He had never felt as forlornly helpless as he did at that moment. It seemed like his whole world was crashing down on him and he didn't know how to make it stop.

"Eithan!" Aiden spoke up when he received no response from his brother.

Still staring out his window, Eithan replied in an empty voice, "Let it go Aiden."

The fire built up in the younger Dylandy brother at being dismissed. "I will not let it go! What's the matter with you? You never act like this!" Silence ensued and Aiden, being shocked by his own outburst, took the time to calm himself. When he spoke next it was softer, quieter, and almost as if he were pleading with his twin. "Eithan…we're a team right? We have to stick together. We have to work together if we're going to make it through this. All of us. Tell me if there's something bothering you. What happened out there today? Just tell me and we can fight it together."

A look of pain flashed across Eithan's face as his brother pleaded to him. He couldn't tell him, it would hurt him too deeply, and he wouldn't put Aiden through that. Eithan shook his head then turned around to face him. The tone of his voice was heavy, dark, and laden with sadness. "No Aiden. These are my demons. And I have to vanquish them….alone. He locked eyes with his brother as he stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. Eithan gave it a small but firm squeeze. "Let it go brother."

Aiden held his gaze for a moment but then signed in resignation feeling helpless against his twins's rock solid resolution. "Alright….but if you're ever in trouble…."

Eithan forced a smile. "I'll be ok Aiden."

Not even slightly convinced but not wanting to go against Eithan, Aiden offered a half smile back and turned to leave his brother in peace.

As soon as the door slid shut behind the younger Dylandy, Eithan dropped his smile and turned his attention back to the vastness outside his window. _'That man…..'_

…

Neil docked his gundam in the bay of the Divine Judgment's base Head Quarters. Before he had both his feet out of the mobile suit, the sound of high heels on metal caught his attention. He looked up with a slightly irked expression on his face at the sight of a woman in a long white buttoned up lab coat scurrying towards him, medical scanning device in hand. She looked to be around her early forties, the same age Aya would have been. She wouldn't be described as gorgeous but she was pretty, and she had a thin layer of make up on her face, more than would be necessary to wear to work. Long dark locks with a gentle curl were pulled back into a high pony tail and her bangs were parted to the side to reveal florescent blue eyes that seemed glued to his figure.

As she closed the distance between them she smiled up at him, a little too cheekily, and Neil turned his face away with an air of disgust. "I'm glad to see your have returned safely Strafer Pierce" She batted her eyelashes heavy laden with mascara at him. "Never the less we must carry out the protocol physical examination as is routine." She flashed a seductive smile at him. "Would you kindly remove your flight suit for me?" As she said this she trailed her fingers up his chest as she reached for the zipper herself.

Neil harshly slapped her hand away. "Don't toy with me today Sylvie." He half whispered it but his voice still dripped with danger.

"I hardly know what you're talking about," she cooed as she gave him another sly smile. "Now if you please….It's only standard procedure."

Neil bared his teeth but suppressed a low growl as he reached for the zipper and pulled it down revealing his muscular chest. He was familiar with the routine; after every mission this woman, the medic Sylvie, would perform a quick examination to ensure Divine Judgment's prized fighter was in top notch condition. It would always be Sylvie, and it always had been ever since he had arrived at the organization. They had brought him in bloody, broken, and barely alive. With her gift of healing Sylvie had nursed him back to health with only the scar on his face serving as proof that he ever underwent such an incident as the faked death.

Once he had extracted his arms from the skin tight suit he pushed the material down his torso and tied the sleeves at his waist.

Sylvie's eyes sparkled and her grin widened at the sight of his exposed chest. She stepped closer to him, closer than necessary, and raised the medical device in her hand up to his chest. No physical contact needed when performing such a task as checking vital signs with his device but Sylvie leaned in close and laid her free hand over his shoulder, thumb digging into and caressing the nook above his collar bone. She always touched him like this, as if she needed to reaffirm the stats shown by the device by feeling his flesh with her own.…

…**NC-17 Scene Omitted…**

….Neil stood and his chest heaved up and down, glaring down at the half conscious woman. He narrowed his ice cold eyes at her and in a bone chilling voice he commanded, "Clean yourself up."

He turned his back on her then and calmly walked away from the tear streaked, shocked, and aching woman left on the cold metal floor.


	7. Forgotten Memories Synopsis

Sadly as of right now this story is on hold, but so everyone can know a little bit more of what's going on, I'll be putting the Synopsis for the rest of the chapters until I am able to write them.

Chapter 6 Synopsis: Forgotten Memories

(Information on chapter 6)

The scene would start out with Neil walking down the hall after this encounter with Selvie in the docking bay. (while he was having his encounter... the part left out of chapter 5... Neil kept having flash backs of Aya) The flash backs he has about Aya would still be fresh in his mind. As he walks down the hall, he thinks back on the day he has woken up after his faked death.

~~~

The first thing he would remember after coming two was how he couldn't see anything. With him already have the black patch over his left eye, but he also had a bandage over his right eye, making it to where he can't see at all. Because of this Neil was very disoriented and was unable to move, from being strapped down. The first thing he did after coming too was call out for Aya.

Unknown to him, Selvie was in the room checking on his vitals. At hearing Neil's voice, she walk over to where he was strapped to the medical bed. By this point, Neil has been out for a few weeks. Selvie also already has a think for him as well. After walking over to the bed, she lays a dand on Niel's arm, which calms him down, thinking it's Aya or another of his comrades. Selvie then days "It's alright, your safe now."

At hearing a voice that he doesn't know, he becaomes complacent, starting to struggle against the straps holding him to the bed, all the while demanding to know where Aya and his other comrades are at, uncareing of how much pain it causes him. (He has broken ribs, arm, leg, and other bones throughout his body)

A bit shocked my Neil's reactions, Selvie quickly gives sedative to him, knowing how badly he's hurt and shouldn't be moving and jerking around like that in his bonds. He fights the effects of the dugs that are forcing him to sleep, he calls out for Aya before everything fades to black.

~~~

Coming back to the present, he's still walking down the hall, refecting on his how he felt at the time. About his first throughts of Divine Judgment, and trying to block those memories from his mind, like he's forced himself to do for the past 25 years. But the memories wouldn't stop coming to him...

~~~

The next flashback would be where Neil is a little more healed, this one taking place 2 weeks after the first. He would be able to shit up with help, and know a bit more of what's happening, and going on around him. Divine Judgment had told him they had saved his life, and here trying to bring his comrages to him. But unknown to him, they have told him this only to keep him calm and under control.

Neil also knows by this time that Divine Judgment wants to use him as one of there own Gundam Meisters, for which Neil want no part of.

Throughout the couple of weeks he's been awake, Selvie has checked on his all the time, more so then needed, only fuling her infatuation with him. Much to her distaste, Neil asks about his Comrades, mainly Aya, quite a bit, for she can't stand Aya because at this point and time, Selvie is after his heart still.

The Main Doctor, Dr. Evens, Contunes to tell Neil that they are still trying to find and get in contacted with Celestal Being, but has been unable too, because they have been lieing low, and no one knows of there where abouts, which this two is a lie.

~~~

It would then go back to Neil still walking in the hall, thinking back about how all he wanted to do back then was to get back to Celestal Being. About how he kept trying to keep Selvie away from him while he recovered, and how she would push him to try and forget about his "old life" which had only angered him, because that was all he could think about. Looking back down the way he had just came he would say " And then the news came..."

~~~

It was a month later in this flashback, unknown to Neil, the last battle between Celestial Being and the Earth Federation in season one would have already happened. At this point, Divine Judgment has no idea of any of Neil's old comrades from Celestial Being are alive or dead, but had a fealing some of them might be, since hearing athe HRL capturing Allelujah. Though they had pland on trying to get ahold of more of the other Meisters, they had to give up on this plan.

Neil had been healing fast and was starting the rehailitation of his broken leg and arm. He was no longer strapped to the bed, and was allowed to move around more. Up to this point Neil has still refused to join Divine Judgment, despite them contuneing to try and recrute him.

Dr. Evens comes walking into the room where Selvie is working with Neil on the rehabilitation on his leg. Unable to look Neil in the eyes, he tells him that he has information about his comrades, and Celestial Being. That they had been killed in combate agains the Earth Federation and none of the members that he knew in Celestial Being survived.

Shocked, and almost unable to bare what he had just heard, Neil sinks down in his chair used to help with his rehabiliation, trying to make since of what the doctor just told him. Unable to handle the news, he lashes out, standing and throwing the chair across the room, re-braking his arm, yelling out in anguish.

Dr. Evens and Selvie move to restrain Neil, injecting him again with a sedative. When it finally takes affect, and he calms, Neils looks at Dr. Evens with hollow, dead eyes, saying "If my comradges are dead, if Aya... if she, and our child are dead... then so am I."

Dr. Straferd and Selvie are taken aback at hearing about the child, never having known that Neil and Aya where expecting.

~~~

Neil in the present would then start to walk down the hall once more, thinking about how that was the day that he shut off his emotions. Becoming nothing but a shell, not even the slighted shadow of the kind, care free, warm man he once was.

~~~

In the last fash back many different memories flash in his mind, one right after the other. They would show him training, perfecting his snipping skills, training hard in both his Gundam and on the rifle field. Showing him finally agreeing to join Divine Judgment after two years of refusing to. Memories of him forcing himself to block out all thoughts and feeling of his past life. of his Comrages, of Aya, or the child he would never live a day of life, that he would never hold. Finally giving into Selvie, letting her have his body, but never his heart, to which he believed he no longer had.

~~~

Finally Neil would walk to the end of the hallway, up to a door that slides open for him, walking into the large, elegantly decorated room. While the door is shutting behind him, Neil would say "You wanted to see me?"

The person who was already in the room would be standing by the a large window with his back to Neil, a desk inbetween them. Slowly the other would turn from the window to look at Neil, reviling it to be Ribbons Almark.

Wish a smerk on his face he would say "I have a mission for you." Ribbons would then walk over to the desk, moving to turn off the monitor facing only him. Before the screen goes black, it shows Images and information of Abby, Zack, and Sadie on it.


	8. Freedom Lost Synopsis

Sadly as of right now this story is on hold, but so everyone can know a little bit more of what's going on, I'll be putting the Synopsis for the rest of the chapters until I am able to write them.

Chapter 7: Freedom Lost

(Information for Chapter 7)

In this chapter the new members of Celestial Being will have slit there forces in half. A group on Earth, and a group still on the ship. They would have gotten intel about Divine Judgment planning on attacking government officials that where meeting.

Gavin and Eithen came up with a plan to brake the team in two, reason being for this was to insure that Divine Judgment wouldn't attack the ship while all there force was on the ground. Eithen thinking they finally have the upper hand against Divine Judgment.

The group that was deployed to Earth where, Gavin, Jared, Sadie, Abby, and Zack. Gavin would be the one in command, Jared and Sadie the force to stop the attack, and Abby and Zack to gather intel and relay information.

~~~

It would start out with the girls in there hotel room (Gavin, Jared, and Zack would be in one room next to the girls) Abby would be working gathering intel while Sadie would be unpacking her belonging she brought along with her. In the middle of her unpacking she would talk about how she wished they could something fun since they had gotten there 3 days before the mission was to take place. Abby would comment back not looking up from her task "Good luck getting that approved"

Sadie would stop her unpacking and say "I might not be able too... but you could" knowing that if Abby pushed hard enough, Eithen would give in.

The girls contact Eithen, pleading to go out and have a little fun before the mission started in a few days. Not liking the idea, and be totally against it Eithen give them leave to go out for a few hours saying "But you have to take someone with you." Which Eithen was meaning for Jared or Gavin to go with them.

Not giving him time to change his mind, Thank him, and quickly turn off the communication before Eithen was finished talking, then run next door to get one of the boys.

~~~

Sadie and Abby tell Jared (who answers the door) that Eithen told them to bring Zack along one something they "had to do" and drags the youngest Erde child with them, Not letting him know where they where going.

A 20 min drive later they part and walk up to the local mall. Now Zack would take one look at the mall, turn around, and start walking away saying "I'm walking back to the hotel, there is no way I'm going in there with you." Which is quite a walk.

Abby would stop him saying that Eithen told him to come with the girls, which would make Zack glare at them and say "I hate you" which Abby would smile, crush her little brother to herself in a big hug and say "I love you too" while Zack struggles to push his sister off him.

~~~

Little do they know, the whole time since they have arrived on Earth, and they been watched by Divine Judgment. Neil would be heading them on Earth, having called off the forces he had in space, since all three of his targets where on Earth, not wanting to alert the other members that Divine Judgment was on the move.

The members of Divine Judgment Neil would have with him for the capture would be, Bring Stabity, Devine Nova, Revive Revival, and Beside Pain.

While the three Celestial Being members are enjoying their time off (well... Sadie and Abby would be... Zack would be hating every moment of it) Neil would put a plan into actions where they would cause a bombing to create chaos and confusion.

While everyone is panicking, rushing for exits, Sadie, Abby, and Zack would be staying calm, and trying to maneuver through the smoke and debris, trying to keep an eye out, but unsure if this was Divine Judgment or just an act of terrorism from a small faction brought on by the continued threat of Divine Judgment.

~~~

Neil would send in the others to confront and take down the three kids. The four Divine Judgment members would come up behind the three kids, to restrain and knock them out. Abby and Zack wouldn't be put up much of a fight, having not really trained for the fighting aspect of Celestial Being. Revive would take down Abby, and Beside would take down Zack.

Bring and Devine would go up against Sadie, since she was putting up more of a fight, but between the two of them, taking her down fairly quickly themselves. Neil would then order them to have them placed in the transport and brought back to their home base. (the reason Neil wouldn't approach them or take them down himself was because he didn't like the nagging feelings he got while looking at them. He hasn't been told any of their information other than their first names. Ribbons wanting to keep any news or information that his old comrades are alive, to keep Neil in his place and loyal to Divine Judgment.)

~~~

Back at the hotel Gavin and Jared would have been watching something on T.V. waiting for the other three to get back, when the program would but cut to braking news of the terrorist bombing that had happened at the mall, shocking them, and having them try and contact Abby, Zack, and Sadie.

~~~

It would then go back to Neil walking off the transport where they has just come back to base, tell Selvie to retrieve the three captives. (Selvie would be far more cautious around him after their last encounter) Neil would watching for a moment while the three kids where being taken off the transport on medical stretchers, then turn and walk down the hall.

While walking down the hall he would get small flashes of the three Celestial Being members faces as they were taken down by the other members of Divine Judgment, and get angry with himself for the feelings that kept washing over him because of it, trying harder to lock them down.

Reaching Ribbons' room, he would step inside again, and in a dead tone state "We have them" Ribbons would look up from the monitor on his desk and simply say "Perfect."


	9. Against Their Will Synopsis

Sadly as of right now this story is on hold, but so everyone can know a little bit more of what's going on, I'll be putting the Synopsis for the rest of the chapters until I am able to write them.

Chapter 8: Against Their Will

(Information for chapter 8 )

This chapter would start out with Gavin having a communication screen open to Eithen, telling him about the bombing and not being able to get hold of Sadie, Abby, and Zack. (Jared would be preparing for him and Gavin to go look for them while still trying to reach them) Gavin would look distraught and almost defeated, feeling like he failed Eithen. Eithen would try and comfort him, saying "It's not your fault Gavin, if anyone's to blame it's me. I'm the one who gave them permission to go out. But we can't harp on that now. I'm coming there, and bring Aiden with me. You and Jared are not to leave until we get there. We can't have you two end up missing on us as well." Eithen would then start making plans to get him and Aiden there with Gavin. (Do note that EIthen and Gavin are not a couple yet and won't be until closer to the end of the story, they have just and a night together, that's pretty much it so far.)

~~~

While the kids had been unconscious, Ribbons would have probed there minds using Veda, forcing a link to the Celestial Being super computer, bringing them totally under his control. After doing this, he would leave the care of them to Selvie. Before he would leave, he would instructed her that anything she might happen to find out while running test on them, was not to reach Neil at all, then leaves. She would have also been tasked with dressing them in their new innovator (brainwashed) outfits.

Not having any information about the kids before hand, Selvie would start her test, checking there vitals, taking blood, mainly routine medical procedures. One of them would be to test there blood, mainly for blood type, but got a hit through information on Veda. She would look over the data from the hit and smile, looking over at Abby and Zack saying "So that's who you are, wouldn't Strafer find this interesting"

Around this time Abby would start regaining consciousness, but not be able to open her eyes, or even move. Her vitals would spike, signaling to Selvie that she had come too. She would walk over to Abby saying "so your finally awake are you? Open your eyes and sit up," in which Abby would obey. Looking at her with a smile she would say "You and your brother are going to help me win Strafer away from that mother of yours" before leaving to inform Ribbon's that one of the kids was awake.

~~~

From the moment that Abby regained her consciousness, she would have been aware of everything, but unable to move, which panics her greatly. Hearing Selvie's voice telling her to open her eyes and to sit up, she panics even more, not remembering yet that she, Zack and Sadie where attacked. Her panic would only escalate when against her own will her body would obey the orders given to her by the unknown woman. At hearing what the unknown woman had said, Abby would question in her own mind "Who is Strafer… and what does he have to do with my mom?"

After Selvie leaves the room, Abby for several moments tries to move on her own, with no success. Finally after her panic ebbs a little, she notices a new, strange sensation, almost presents in her mind. Unable to do anything besides wait, she probes the presents in her mind. Searching deeper into it, she finds herself standing in fog, with blackness and starts all above her (she would be dressed in her normal clothing, not the brainwashed outfit) Totally confused she asks "Where am I?"  
A voice would come from behind her saying "Your inside Veda" startled she would quickly whip around, seeing a man standing a little ways from her who looks just like her father, but with curly hair. Take aback she would question "who…?"

Before she could finish asking the name would say "My name is Regene Regette. You must be Abby Erde, the daughter of Tieria." At the surprised looked he got from Abby he would add "I've known of you almost since your birth, as well as your younger brother. Your father was the one who told me of you, he and I to this day still share a connection. The thing I would like to know is, how your consciousness ended up inside of Veda."

Looking at Regene Abby would say "I know of you too, May dad has told me about your, so for your question, I don't know. For some odd reason I can't move my body at all, but I was able to somehow make my way in here with my mind." Placing her hand on her head, as if trying to recall something she would say "we… where attacked, by Divine Judgment, knocked out, next thing I knew, I woke up in a strange room, unable to move."

Regene would look away saying "Ribbons… I through I felt his mind earlier, but dismiss it. I didn't think he would be foolish enough to try and connect to Veda again, after Tieria and I took it back from him." He would then look back at Abby and say "Tieria needs to know what happened, I'll get this information to him, but it may take some time to find out where he is keeping you. For now don't do anything that could anger him, he may not look it, but he's dangerous. Once we are able to get a plan of action, I'll get on contact with you again, but for now, don't come back here until I get you." Smiling at her he would say "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to my only niece and nephew." Regene would then push her mind back out of Veda.

~~~

The scene would then cut back to the medical room where Neil was just walking in, looking for Selvie to get what information she had on the captives. When his eyes land on Abby sitting on the bed, the nagging feeling would hit him full force, almost paining him. Angered by the feeling flooding him again, Neil would storm over to her, grab Abby's chin, a little more rough then needed, glaring her in the eye saying in an almost pissed off tone " Why do I keep having these feelings when I look at your? Why are you so familiar to me?"  
At that moment would have been when Regene pushed her mind out of Veda, coming back to herself, she would see Neil looking her in the face, her mind freezing, known the moment she saw him who he was. She would be totally shocked saying to herself "Oh my god, he's alive… Eithen and Aiden dad is… alive!"

While Neil was still holding onto her chin, Ribbons would walk into the room with Healing right behind him, look at Neil and ask "What are you doing? Don't you have somewhere you need to be" Neil would then let go of Abby's chin, turn, and start to walk out saying "I was just leaving," as he passed Ribbons walking out of the room.

~~~

After Neil leaves the room, Ribbons and Healing walk over to Abby, Zack, and Sadie. Healing would walk over to Abby, getting right in her face looking at her saying "So this is them hum? Who would of ever through Tieria or Anew would ever have children…" She would then move to circle Zack, while Ribbons would take Healing place in front of Abby, taking her chin into one of his hand, moving her head slightly from side to side, getting a better look at her. (poor Abby's chin just won't stop being messed with)

After circling Zack a few times, Healing would prop her elbows on the table Zack was laying on, perching her chin in her hands, much in a teenage style fashion, looking down at him saying "My, he is a cutie." Ribbons, still having Abby's chin in his hand would say "Yes, Tieria and that human do make stunning children" in a very uncaring tone. When Selvie walks into the room Ribbons would turn to her and say "When the other two wake up, have them brought to my office" and walks back out.

~~~

After making Abby leave Vade (if she know what she was doing while in Vade he wouldn't of been able to do that, but since she has no idea what's really going on, it was very easy for Regene to do that) Regene opens his connection with Tieria. Tieria would tell Regene that he has poor timing, but before Tieria could close there connection, Regene would say "They have Abby and Zack." (He doesn't know that Sadie is there yet)


	10. New Discoveries Synopsis

Sadly as of right now this story is on hold, but so everyone can know a little bit more of what's going on, I'll be putting the Synopsis for the rest of the chapters until I am able to write them.

**Also, I have finally updated my profile, and it has a link to all information for Heirs to the Legend (Art, Character Information, and more) Check it out if your interested.**

Chapter 9: New Discoveries

(Information for chapter 9)

It would start out with Tieria just telling Aya that there youngest where taken by Divine Judgment, giving her all the details he knows so she can pass on the information to Sumeragi so they could start start to track where Divine Judgment might have taken them.

While Aya is doing this (just so you know, she's almost a total mess with worry, but not letting herself show it. As is Tieria.) Tieria would be going to contact Eithen to find out what he knows of what happened.

~~~

It would then cut to Eithen and Aiden just getting to Earth, Gavin and Jared would be where they where landing there Gundam's. (they would be using the same island that their parents did to hide there Gundams) Gavin would go up to Eithen telling him yet again he was sorry for letting all this happen. Eithen would tell Gavin "It's not your fault Gavin, we've been through this, right now we need to worry about finding them, and getting them back." Gavin would slightly reach out for Eithen saying "But I feel like I failed… you…" Eithen would brush off Gavin's hand and say "I don't know why you would." And walk away, heading over to Aiden, leaving Gavin standing there looking very hurt.

Aiden would look over at Gavin, and then ask Eithen "what is up with you and Gavin?" Eithen would shrug his shoulder and say "Nothing is up between us… why do you ask?" Aiden would cock his eyebrow at his twin and say "Because Gavin looks really hurt right now…" Eithen would interrupted him and say "Because he feels it's his fault, end of story, we need to focus on getting our sister, brother, and cousin back." And walk off. (Eithen is asking this way towards Gavin is because he's fighting his feelings that he's having for him. At this point he doesn't want what happened between them to be more than a one night thing, but can't keep Gavin off his mind.)

At that moment they would receive a communication with Tieria, asking them what all happened. Which shocked them all a bit, since no one knew what all had happen, Tieria would explain everything that happened. That would be when Tieria finds out that Sadie was taken as well. They then would start gathering information and informing Lyle and Anew that there only daughter has been taken by the enemy.

~~~

It would then cut back to Divine Judgment, the three kids would have all of regained consciousness, and be sitting in Ribbons' office. Ribbons would have called for Healing, Beside, and Revive, who would have just shown up.

Beside would be very put off saying to Ribbons "There has better be a good reason why you called me in here!" Ribbons, ignoring Beside, which only fuels his pissed off mood more, informs the three innovators that they are to be the ones to look after Divine Judgments three new "recruits." Beside would get beyond pissed, yelling at Ribbons "I am not a freaking babysitter! I will not be taking care of any stupid half-breed!"

Ribbons would silence Beside with a look and say "You do not want to challenge me Beside, you know you won't like the outcome. You have your orders, not go." And would dismiss Beside without a second glance.

His anger to a boiling point, but knowing better then to push Ribbons any farther, he would order Abby to follow him, and leave the office. Revive wouldn't have said anything, just tell Sadie to come with him and leave shortly after Beside. With it being only Ribbons, Healing, and Zack in the room, Healing with sit on the corner of Ribbons' desk, kicking her legs in a teenage fashion (to which Ribbons says nothing about. Out of all the other innovators, Heal is the one who he tolerates the most, making it to where she can get away with far more than any of the others.)

Looking over at Zack she would ask "So, what do you have in mind? What do you want me to do with him?" Ribbons would be working on his computer, but say "That's entirely up to you, just so long as he's out of my way, nowhere near Strafer, and no physical harm comes to him, you may do as you please."

At that Healing would jump off his desk, give a childish salute to Ribbons. Walking to the door she would pat her leg (much like you would to call a dog) and say "Come on boy, let's go" and leaves the room with Zack in tow.

~~~

It would then cut back to Celestial Being. Eithen, Aiden, Gavin, and Jared would still be on the secret Celestial Being island, but Tieria and Lyle would have joined them there by now, a full day would have passed since Tieria has talked to Eithen after he has arrived on Earth. They would have been working around the close (along with all the other Preventers and members of the new Celestial Being) to locate to whereabouts of Abby, Zack, and Sadie. Everyone who was not on the ship in space or on the island, would be at the Preventers headquarters.

Finally, with the help of Regene, they would have found the location to where Divine Judgment had taken the three kids. (they are in space by the way) While Regene contacts Abby... Eithen, Aiden, Gavin, Jared, Tieria, and Lyle would head back up to the ship to prepare to launch an attact against Divine Judgment's base.

~~~

Back on Divine Judgments base, Regene would have just called Abby's mind back to Veda, telling her that they had found where they were being held, at that very moment, Celestial Being would soon be coming to rescue them. At that very moment when Regene was information Abby of what was going on, Ribbons would have been using Veda to probe the kid's minds again, reinforcing his control over them. He would also notice that Abby was communicating with Regene through Veda. Much like in the way Regene was able to push Abby out of Veda before, Ribbons would do so to her this time. Which would alarm Regene, knowing they has been cought by Ribbons, and tells Tieria to hurry, that Ribbons knows that Abby had been communicating with him.

Enraged by what he discovered, Ribbons would call for Beside to bring Abby to him. Once they arrive, Ribbons would look at Abby and say "You've been a bad girl, and now you must be punished." Beside would smile at the idea of Abby being punished, punching his fist into his hand, he would say to Ribbons "Let me be the one to dish it out. I would love to pay back this stupid little half-breed for making me be her baby sitter." Ribbons would look over at him with displeasure and say "I want her punished, not killed. You will do well to remember that Beside, Bring and Devine will be the tasked with this job." And have her sent off to them.

~~~

Healing would know what was going on, and feel sorry for Abby, more so because she knew it would more than likely hurt Zack to know his sister was being hurt. Over the last day that Healing had been tasked to care for Zack, she has been asking him questions about his life, and having him answer, finding out about how he has lived up to this point, growing to care more about him over the small time she has spent with him.

~~~

Selvie would have been in her medical room, finishing all her test she was running on the Abby, Zack, and Sadie. While doing this, she would have called for Neil to the medical room, using the excuse that he was due for a physical. When Neil arrives, she would make him sit saying "Before we start, I have some very interesting information I think you would like to know about those three kids you captured. Quite shocking really." Neil would get aggravted about her dancing around the subject and say "Get to the point Selvie."

Ribbons would walk in before Selvie could tell Neil anything about who Abby, Zack, and Sadie truly are. Ribbons would dismiss Neil, in which Neil would look over at Selvie for a moment, turn and walk out. Ribbons would round on Selvie and say "Do not defy my orders again. You have been a valuable asset to our cause, it would be most unfortunate if I was to ternate you… permanently." Selvie would be shaken by his words, but inform him of the full results of her test, in which she found Abby to have been pregnant. Ribbons would say "That information would have been more useful beforehand, but as of now, it doesn't matter." Thinking for a moment he would say "That gives me an idea."


End file.
